One in a million
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Algo que no podían ignorar, era como una conexión ante personalidades tan distintas. Él era distante y tímido, ella muy social y animada. La amistad entre Touya y Touko era fuerte, y cada día se convertía en algo más.
1. Ella

**Advertencias: Mundo alterno al de pokémon, tanto Touko como Touya tienen 14 años de edad y asisten a la secundaria.**

 **Número de letras: 358.**

* * *

 **Ella**

 _Con una sonrisa cálida._

* * *

A veces no sabía por qué estudiaba, por qué iba a la escuela ¿había una razón necesariamente? Había asignaturas que no me agradaban, sólo conocía a dos personas—Bianca y Cheren—, por la sencilla razón de ser mis amigos de la infancia. Y estar en distintas aulas no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, no vivíamos cerca por ende no nos íbamos juntos a casa, era como estar solo, no me molestaba estarlo tampoco, la mayoría de las personas en la escuela me parecen muy absurdas y superficiales.

Excepto ella.

Una chica de larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, su sonrisa era cálida, podía ver lo diferente que era de las otras chicas, ella era energética, solía ser muy iniciativa ante nuevos planes, veía en ella lo que no veía en mí, alguien muy positiva y sin miedo a decir lo que piensa—no la acoso, sólo son situaciones que se han presentado en frente de mí por mera casualidad—. Al contrario de mí, tengo cosas que desearía hacer, pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para iniciarlas; quizá porque soy negativo y tengo miedo al rechazo, un ejemplo podría ser, la curiosidad por conocer a aquélla chica pero no tengo el valor como para hacerlo.

Después de todo, hablar con personas nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Un día como cualquier otro en primavera, me dirigía hacia la escuela y allí la vi. Aquélla chica veía los arboles de cerezos, con mucha tranquilidad—tengo que admitir, que jamás pensé verla en ese estado—. El viendo movía sus largos cabello mientras los arboles de cerezos esparcían sus rosas flores por todo el lugar, una linda escena a mi parecer.

Ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, volteó a verme y ahí sonrió, no pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza por haberme descubierto ¿qué pensará de mí? Estoy seguro que nunca me había visto en su vida, ni pasando cerca de ella podría alguna vez notarme.

—¿Son bonitas Las Sakura, verdad? — Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, con lentitud, esperando por mi respuesta.

* * *

 **Bueno, he traído un nuevo Drabble de ésta pareja, ¿qué les pareció? Serán varios Drabbles que haré del como se conocieron estos dos; espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, en el siguiente será Touko quien narré :3 sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	2. Él

**Número de letras: 344**

* * *

 **Él**

 _Tan frío, tan solo._

* * *

Tenía muchos amigos, me gustaba hablar y pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, solíamos ir a karaokes, parque de diversiones, a veces hacía piyamadas con las chicas, aunque al fin y al cabo nunca tenía una relación tan estrecha como lo era una amistad, podía divertirme con ellos, sí, pero no había conexión al 100%.

A pesar de ello no me desanimaba, tenía una buena vida, me gustaba estudiar y defender a los débiles de brabucones, mis amigas me decían que era poco delicada ¿pero qué importaba eso? Nunca fui capaz de controlarme a la hora de hacer algo, no, en definitiva pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerla no era lo mío.

Los chicos de la escuela eran muy conversadores, pero notaba que siempre querían coquetear conmigo o con mis amigas, eso me resultaba realmente aburrido.

¿Realmente piensan que me interesa ese tipo de cosas? Pienso que aun soy muy joven como para pensar en eso. Por ende, ningún chico llamaba mi atención.

Ninguno, menos él.

Un chico que siempre estaba solo, su cabello y ojos eran castaños, no lo veía energético como todos los demás chicos, sentía que él era una persona poco común, me di cuenta que veía clases en el salón de al lado, y ni allí hablaba con alguien.

No pude evitar, sentir curiosidad. Eso no significaba que "me gustaba", no, en lo absoluto; él sólo llamaba mi atención a querer conocerlo y ser su amiga.

Un día en primavera, caminaba hacia la escuela, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por las Sakura, siempre me había gustado ver esas flores de cerezo, es por eso que el inicio de clases me parecía muy bonito. Cuando me di cuenta alguien me estaba observando, y no cualquier alguien, era él.

Volteé a verlo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza me decidí a hablarle.

—¿Son bonitas Las Sakura, verdad? — Le presenté mientras me acercaba a él, esperando a que él me respondiera, sabía que lo más seguro sería un poco tímido y por esa razón se había sonrojado.

* * *

 **El punto de vista de Touko, espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Sakura

**Número de letras: 472.**

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _Algo que no podemos ignorar._

* * *

— _Son bonitas Las Sakura, ¿verdad?_

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban de pie, uno al frente del otro, alrededor de las flores de cerezo. Un chico apenado por pensar que había sido _descubierto_ observando a la chica—quien esperaba una respuesta por lo preguntado.

—S-sí… — Respondió el chico mientras miraba al suelo.

—Lo sabía, estabas aquí porque no podías evitar detenerte para observarlas — Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, él la miró ¿de verdad no había sido descubierto observándola a _ella_? — Por fin me miras a la cara — Le dijo triunfante — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Touya… — Respondió con una voz tímida, sentía que su lengua se enredaba, es decir: ¡La chica que quería conocer le estaba hablando! Hablar con personas no era su fuerte, mucho menos ahora que se trataba de _ella,_ los nervios lo traicionaban.

—Mucho gusto Touya, soy Touko — Se presentó la chica, ella entendía por completo que el chico era lo bastante tímido como para no sacar conversación, y eso no era problema para ella — ¿Te parece si vamos juntos a la escuela? Ya falta poco — Le ofreció.

—Está bien — Afirmó Touya pensando en que quizá—sólo quizá—hoy era su día de suerte.

En todo el recorrido hacia la escuela, Touko no paraba de hablar, para Touya era la primera vez que trababa tanta conversación con alguien en mucho tiempo—que no fuese Bianca y Cheren—. No le desagradaba en lo absoluto, estaba conociendo puntos y características de la chica quien había llamado su atención desde que comenzó la secundaria el año pasado.

—En definitiva la primavera es mi estación favorita; ¿Cuál es la tuya? — Esta había sido la quinta pregunta que le hacía al chico en todo el recorrido.

—Mmm, yo diría que me gusta el otoño — Respondió con calma.

—¡Pero si es totalmente diferente a la mía! — Exclamó Touko — Mientras a mí me gusta ver florecer los árboles, a ti te gusta ver como las hojas de los árboles caen — Mencionó mientras iban llegando a la escuela — Ah, no te ofendas, no me parece nada malo, en realidad es muy interesante — Le dijo con una sonrisa, Touya asintió con una sonrisa — Deberías sonreír más, te queda mejor — Admitió la chica, aquéllas palabras habían hecho avergonzar un poco a Touya provocando que Touko riera un poco por la expresión del chico — Aquí nos separamos, volveremos a hablar ¿verdad?

—Sí — Le respondió Touya sonriendo, ella se despidió y entro a su salón.

Touya entró también a su respectivo salón, se sentía diferente ése día, con más entusiasmo, sentía que había avanzado aunque sea un poco en la conversación que tuvo con la recién conocida, Touko.

Touko también sentía cierta emoción por haber conocido a Touya, tenía el deseo de poder llegar a ser más cercanos con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

 **Y así, lograron conocerse y empezar su amistad, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Animo

**Número de letras: 441.**

* * *

 **Animo**

 _Porque a veces necesitamos un empujón para empezar algo._

* * *

Era fin de semana y tenía que hacer las compras para la comida pero ¿por qué no pasar de visita a casa de su amigo Touya? Desde el día en que se conocieron, sus pláticas empezaron a ser más frecuentes, hasta descubrir que vivían relativamente cerca uno del otro, por lo tanto se iban juntos de ida y de regreso de la escuela. Sus amigas estaban impresionadas porque no le apenaba estar con un chico tan poco importante—desde su criterio—. Touko defendía siempre a Touya de palabras como esas, aunque el chico le repitiera que no importaba, él sólo no les prestaba atención.

Pero para una chica como Touko, es inevitable no hacerlo.

Llegó a casa del mencionado chico, quien para sorpresa de Touko se encontraba afuera, jugando con una pelota de fútbol él solo, a la ojiazul le impresionó como manejaba el balón con sus pies.

—¡Touya, eres increíble! — Exclamó provocando que Touya perdiera el equilibrio del balón y éste se fuera por su cuenta.

—¡T-Touko! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó apenado mientras tomaba el balón con sus manos y se acercaba a ella.

—Estaba de compras, pero decidí visitarte un rato — Respondió con una sonrisa divertida — Me sorprende que con tan buen manejo del balón, no estés en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

—Sabes que… hablar con personas no es mi fuerte — Mencionó con la mirada hacia el suelo — Además, sé que no me aceptaran.

—¡No digas eso, estoy segura que al ver lo bien que juegas te aceptaran sin dudarlo! — Le dio ánimos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Touya, provocando que éste la mirara — ¡Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas! Estaré apoyándote pase lo que pase, ¿está bien?

Touya sintió una gran felicidad por las palabras dichas por Touko, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, una persona que lo ayudara a dar pasos más seguros, éste asintió y observó como Touko sonreía complacida.

Como muy bien había dicho, los chicos al inicio no querían aceptarlo, pero el líder del equipo le dio una oportunidad de ver sus habilidades en un partido, mostrando tener buenas habilidades, dejando impresionados a los integrantes, lo aceptaron sin dudarlo.

—¡Lo he logrado, Touko! — Le dijo a la castaña quien estaba en la azotea esperándolo — ¡He entrado al equipo de fútbol y todo gracias a ti! — La felicidad del chico era notado por Touko.

—¡Me alegro mucho, Touya! ¿Vez que si podías lograrlo? Tienes mucho potencial, no lo desperdicies con miedos e inseguridades — La sonrisa de Touko era sin duda lo que más inspiraba a Touya.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, me siento muy inspirada con éstos dos x3 poco a poco van complementándose cada vez más. Agradezco los reviews y favs :3 así como las personas que han llegado a leer de estos pequeños fragmentos que estoy compartiendo :P ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Cabello

**Número de letras: 372**

* * *

 **Cabello**

 _Hasta el más mínimo detalle es importante de conocer._

* * *

—Touya, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que me gusta tu cabello?

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente Touko se desvelaba tocando el cabello del chico, a quien cuya paciencia se estaba agotando; a él en definitiva nunca le ha gustado que tocasen su cabello.

—Touko, para por favor…

—¿Por qué?

Pero él era muy sumiso como para enfrentarse a la chica, decir lo que verdaderamente piensa. Por esa razón la dejaba tocarlo toco lo que quisiera, hasta que se cansarse. Pero ésta vez la chica se detuvo al notar el silencio de Touya, algo que lo extrañó y provocó que la mirara, logrando observar una cara enojada.

—¿Sucede algo? — Se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

—No me gusta que no digas lo que piensas, Touya — Respondió secamente, logrando asustar un poco a Touya — Nunca me respondes cuando te pregunto porque quieres que pare.

—Yo… — Él desvió la mirada, sin saber que responderle, no sabía si ser honesto o desviar el tema.

—Si no dices lo que piensas, no podré conocerte cada día mejor — Touya quedó en blanco ¿ella realmente deseaba conocer cada punto de él?

—Yo solo… no me gusta que toquen mi cabello — Admitió en un tono de voz bajo, por la pena que lo había conllevado decir eso.

—Oh, con que es eso… — Touko sonrió satisfecha, el chico asintió aun con la mirada desviada, sin poder mirarla hasta que sintió como la chica se abalanzaba hacia él y empezaba nuevamente a acariciar su cabello — Pues, algún día te gustará, porque a mi realmente me gusta mucho tu cabello — Le dijo de una manera traviesa.

—¡P-para, no me gusta! — Touya se sonrojó de sobremanera y se levantó enseguida — ¡Pensé que si te decía la verdad dejarías de hacerlo!

—¿De qué hablas? Nos estamos conociendo mejor, a ti no te gusta que toquen tu cabello y a mí en definitiva me encanta — Le dijo guiñándole el ojo y sacando su lengua; Touya suspiró derrotado para luego sonreír.

Ésa chica era un gran caso, pero no por eso le dejaba de agradar; y quizá, sólo quizá un día se acostumbre a que toque su cabello—una excepción que quizá lograría hacer **sólo** con Touko—.

* * *

 **¡Un momento al azar que me surgió de la nada! Jaja, Touko a veces puede ser muy molesta, pero el pequeño Touya le seguirá teniendo aprecio :3, espero les haya gustado ¡Gracias a los reviews y follow! Nos leemos próximamente.**


	6. Accidente

**Número de letras. 436.**

* * *

 **Accidente**

 _Porque estar molesto no es motivo de abandonarte._

* * *

—¡Más rápido o el metro nos dejará! — Exclamó Touya a la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad.

—¡Hago lo que puedo, mi capacidad física no es tan buena como la tuya! — Lloriqueó Touko, tenía que admitir que fue su culpa por haberse quedado dormida y hacer que el chico la esperara mientras se arreglaba. Cuando casi llegaban a la estación Touko tropezó con una piedra y cayó directamente al suelo, el chico se detuvo al sentir aquello y se devolvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? — En ese momento observó como la rodilla de su compañera sangraba.

—Ahh… Creo que tendrá que irte sin mí, yo te sigo más adelante — Le dijo mientras intentaba pararse.

—No seas tonta, ven — Touya sin pensarlo dos veces la cargó y se la llevó al metro, mucho los observaron extrañados, otros sólo susurraron la bonita acción que había hecho el chico por ella, o más bien, lo que muchos asimilaron en el metro, "su novio".

Para suerte de ambos, había lugares vacíos por lo que Touya sentó a Touko para luego él sentarse a su lado.

—G-gracias — Le dijo algo apenada por lo que había hecho, la verdad pensaba que la dejaría, ya que todo había sido su culpa.

—Aun no me agradezcas, falta curar tu herida — Le menciono serio, sacando algo de su bolso, cuando Touko observó el chico había sacado unas cuantas vendas y utensilios de primeros auxilios.

—Vienes preparado para todo — Le dijo sorprendida.

—So-sólo lo esencial… — Respondió con un leve sonrojo ya que los chicos no solían tener eso en su mochila; con delicadeza empezó a colocar la venda en la herida que Touko se había hecho en la rodilla, Touko observaba detalladamente como el chico vendaba su herida, le parecía emocionante poder conocer otra parte de Touya — Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, tonta — En ese momento el golpeó la frente de Touko con su dedo logrando despejarla de sus pensamientos, esa acción no la esperaba de un chico tan _como él_.

—¡Auch! — Se quejó — ¡Eres malo! Yo sólo no quería que por mi culpa llegaras tarde a la escuela… — Dijo en un puchero.

—Ah, eso… pues… en parte todo es tu culpa; pero nunca te hubiera dejado sola por algo como eso — Admitió Touya logrando que Touko sonriera y asintiera complacida.

Touya se sonrojó al notar como todos los veían y susurraban cosas "pero que linda pareja" "es un buen novio, se preocupa por ella" entre otras cosas vergonzosas, notando que Touko no parecía haberse dado cuenta; el chico desvió su mirada para que no lo notara.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Éste ha sido uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora :); Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos en el próximo Drabble!**


	7. Amigos

**Número de letras: 509.**

* * *

 **Amigos**

 _No hay nada de malo en conocer un poco más._

* * *

—Touya, ¿cuándo nos presentarás a tu _amiga_?

Bianca había estado insistiendo al castaño desde que se había enterado de la nueva amiga de Touya, la hermosa chica castaña de ojos azules. Ella se había enterado de esto no porque Touya se lo dijera, sino porque los había visto llegar e irse juntos de la escuela, además de que recientemente empezaron a almorzar juntos.

—¿P-por qué quieres conocerla?

A Touya le apenaba presentarla, no porque la chica le avergonzara, sino que Touya siempre había sido un chico muy inseguro de sus decisiones.

—¡Por qué nunca te había visto con alguien más que conmigo y Cheren! ¿Crees que no me da curiosidad? — Le dijo Bianca en tono de regaño — A Cheren también, sólo que no lo admite — Dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

—A mí no me metas en esto — Advirtió mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

Touya rio ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos de la infancia — mmm… quizá un día de estos… — Los ojos de Bianca brillaron ante las palabras dichas por el castaño; sabía que sólo era un quizá, pero era un comienzo antes de que la presentara en verdad.

Los días pasaron y Touya aún no encontraba como presentarlos y que es lo que pensaría Touko sobre eso, ¿se llevaría bien con Bianca y Cheren? ¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? ¡Touko es una persona que suele llevarse bien con todos! ¿Entonces cuáles eran los nervios? Ya está, él lo haría ése mismo día.

—Touko…

—¿Si?

—Quiero… presentarte a unos amigos.

No sabía que Touko se mostraría tan entusiasmada ante la idea, pensó que en realidad a la chica le parecía emocionante conocer nuevas personas, estaba cerca de ello, pero la realidad era que se sentía entusiasmada de poder conocer otras personas que convivían y eran amigos de Touya.

Ése día en horas del almuerzo, los presentaría en la azotea.

—Touko, ellos son mis amigos de la infancia, Cheren y Bianca; chicos, ella es Touko — Los presentó de la manera más rápida posible, no sabían lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—¡Mucho gusto! Me alegra conocer a los amigos más cercanos de Touya — Dijo Touko mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¡Pero nosotros somos los que estamos más entusiasmados por conocer a la nueva amiga de Touya! — Exclamó Bianca hablando por Cheren también, mientras se acercaba a Touko.

—¿D-de verdad? — Bianca asintió con una sonrisa, Touko sintió una gran alegría interna, no quería admitir que también se sentía nerviosa, esperaba realmente caerles bien.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, espero nos llevemos bien — Habló Cheren haciéndose notar.

—¡Sí! — Asintió Touko.

Touya se sentía mucho más aliviado, sus amigos se había conocido y en poco tiempo Touko y Bianca se habían llevado de maravilla, tanto que la rubia no pudo evitar confesar algunos acontecimientos vergonzosos que pasaron en la infancia de Touya—una de las razones por la que tampoco quería presentarlos—Touko se sintió entusiasmada al saber más sobre la infancia de Touya.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los cuatro empezaron a salir de manera consecutiva.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya era hora de la aparición de Cheren y Bianca jeje, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	8. Chocolates

**Número de letras: 616.**

* * *

 **Chocolates**

 _Cuando ella quiere algo, lo obtiene. Pero no de la manera en la que esperaba._

* * *

Un domingo realmente relajado, Touko se encontraba en casa de Touya, ambos sentados en el sofá, la chica leía una revista mientras el chico veía la televisión.

—Touya quiero chocolates…— Le mencionó Touko mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la revista que leía, para mirar a Touya.

—Puedes ir a comprar unos — Le respondió mientras seguía concentrado viendo la televisión.

—¡No, quiero hacer unos caseros! — Exclamó provocando que Touya la mirara automáticamente.

—Touko… sabes que no eres buena en la cocina — Dijo en un tono de preocupación mientras giraba a observarla.

Hace días había visitado por primera vez la casa de Touko, por lo que ella se había ofrecido a cocinarle, él gustoso acepto; ése día terminó con un gran dolor de estómago.

—Por eso los prepararás tú — Le dijo Touko con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Y-yo?! N-no… por supuesto que no — Le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada algo sonrojado.

—¿Por qué no? — Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él mientras hacía un puchero — ¡Por favor, nunca he probado algo preparado por ti! — Suplicó mientras colocaba ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y Touya era realmente débil ante eso.

Terminó por salir a comprar los ingredientes junto a Touko, mientras ella se veía realmente entusiasmada, Touya suspiraba una y otra vez pensando en cómo podía haberse resignado tan rápido; ah, cierto, era su debilidad ante la insistencia y caritas tiernas de Touko.

—¡Chocolates, chocolates, comeremos chocolates!

Touko tarareaba aquélla canción—inventada por ella misma—, mientras Touya batía la mezcla de chocolate.

—¿Aún no está lista la mezcla? — Preguntó impaciente la de ojos azules mientras se colocaba muy cerca de Touya.

—Sí, ¿quieres probar? — Le preguntó a lo que Touko asintió inmediatamente, en ese momento Touya tomó un poco de chocolate con su dedo y se lo colocó en la mejilla de la chica.

—¡Hey, eso no se hace! — La chica decidió vengarse y tomar con sus dedos de la mezcla y ensuciar el rostro de Touya, empezó a reír por eso.

—¿Con qué así son las cosas? — Touya ensució nuevamente a Touko con la mezcla de chocolate, esta dejó de reír.

Había empezado una verdadera batalla de chocolate, en poco tiempo ambos tenían toda la mezcla encima de ellos.

—¡Ya no hay más, he ganado! — Exclamó Touko algo agotada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Mírate! Tienes más chocolate que yo — Cuando ambos se vieron al espejo—el cual había uno al frente—se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de chocolate que tenían en el rostro, brazos, cabello y algo en la ropa.

Ambos empezaron a reír por lo sucedido.

—¡No es justo, no comí de tus chocolates! — Exclamó Touko mientras seguía riendo.

—Aún puedes probar la mezcla… — Dijo mientras con sus dedos tomaba algo de chocolate de su cara y se lo introducía a la boca, empezando a saborear.

Touko lo imitó y sus ojos brillaron — ¡Delicioso! — Exclamó mientras empezaba a comer más de la mezcla de chocolate — ¡Touya eres muy bueno en la cocina! — Le alabó.

—G-gracias… — Le dijo apenado, otro talento del cual se avergonzaba un poco, pero si era Touko, no importaba si se enteraba de ello — ¡¿Espera qué haces?! — Touya empezó a exclamar cuando la chica se montó encima de él.

—Te comeré.

Touko empezó a lamer los restos de mezcla que quedaban en sus mejillas, Touya extremadamente avergonzado y rojo como un tomate intentó escapar de ella, cuando logró encerrarse en el baño quito todo rastro de chocolate que hubiese en él.

—¡Touya, eres malo!

Exclamó Touko detrás de la puerta, Touya sonrió ante eso; si tan sólo supiera que sólo con ella puede llegar a bromear de esa manera.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me he quedado sin laptop por unos cuantos días por eso no había podido escribir, espero les haya gustado este Drabble! Como siempre, agradezco sus lindos comentarios, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	9. Video Juegos

**Número de palabras: 285.**

* * *

 **Video Juegos**

 _Ella sólo quería su atención._

* * *

—Touya~— Llamó por milésima vez Touko a su querido amigo, quien estaba acostado en el sofá jugando con su Nintendo DS… Desde hace _horas,_ ella se estaba cansando de no ser tomada en cuenta, hasta cuando colocó sus manos sobre su frente el chico seguía prestándole más atención a la mencionada consola— ¡Touya! — Está vez el grito logró que el chico saltara y presionara un botón que no era, perdiendo la partida.

—¿Qué sucede? Acabo de perder, justo cuando había llegado tan lejos — Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y veía desilusionado la pantalla de DS.

—¿Podrías dejar de jugar por un momento? Te he llamado mil veces de manera _sutil_ — Le reprochó mientras lo miraba enojada, la chica después de todo había rogado por su atención.

—Si por "sutil" te refieres a gritarme y hacer que pierda…

—¡Touya!

El chico rio ante eso, había de admitir que cuando Touko actuaba tan infantilmente, lo divertía y la hacía ver bonita — Está bien, ya tienes toda mi atención — Le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Para nada.

La chica seguía mirándolo de manera enojada mientras él no podía evitar pensar lo linda que se veía. Un momento, ahora que recapacitaba ¿qué hacía pensando esas cosas? Desvió su mirada sonrojado para que la chica no se diera cuenta.

Touko sonrió — Sólo quería… ¡Que también me prestaras el Nintendo DS para jugar! — Admitió, provocando que Touya la mirara nuevamente, alejando toda pena de sí mismo.

—Oh, haberlo dicho antes, ven — Le dijo Touya mientras le indicaba que se sentara junto a él, Touko sonríe emocionada mientras obedece y se sienta junto a él.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero les haya agradado este Drabble, gracias por sus comentarios :3 ¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**


	10. Confusión

**Número de palabras: 586.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 _No siempre sabemos lo que sentimos._

* * *

Dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, si había algo que le gustara más a Touko, era dormir. Por eso cuando eran vacaciones dormía toda la mañana; lastimosamente no eran vacaciones.

Escuchó el sonido del celular, con un tono en particular que ya conocía; no por nada colocaba tonos diferentes a cada uno de sus contactos. Mientras el sonido de la guitarra sonaba en su celular ella lo buscaba ciegamente con su mano mientras estaba acostada sobre la cama.

 _So here's another day_

 _I'll spend away from you_

 _Another night_

 _I'm on another broken avenue_

 _My bag is ripped and worn_

 _Then again then so am I..._

 _Take what you wanna take_

 _What you wanna take_

 _What you..._

No había razón alguna de poner esa canción a Touya, sólo que era la nueva canción que más le había gustado recientemente; como Touya es quien más la llamaba colocó ese tono para él.

—¿Aló? —Respondió cuando casi el celular dejaba de repicar.

—¿Te acabas de levantar, cierto? —Pregunta Touya, en un tono como queriendo regañarla.

—Jeje, sí, ¿cómo sabes?

—Tú voz lo dice todo —Suspira—. Recuerda que hoy todas las secciones de segundo año irán a un viaje escolar, sabía que lo olvidarías por eso te he llamado.

—¡Oh, Dios, es cierto! —Exclamó Touko mientras se levantaba de la cama, Touya tenía desde el otro lado de su línea el teléfono algo alejado de su oído, sabía que gritaría por eso fue precavido— ¡Gracias, Touya, no sé qué haría sin ti! ¿Te espero en una hora para irnos juntos?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se despidieron y colgaron. Touya ya estaba arreglado, solo le faltaba terminar los preparativos del almuerzo; sus maletas las había hecho el día anterior por eso no tenía preocupación por nada, se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras pensaba en que a veces parecía la _niñera_ de Touko, aunque realmente no le molestaba, le parecía increíble tener una amiga como ella.

Poco a poco el cariño que sentía por ella aumentaba. Tanto que a veces, no sabía la manera en la que la quería.

Había pasado una hora y ella estaba colocando cada cosa que pareciera _útil e importante_ en su maleta, replicó en su cabeza por qué no lo había hecho antes, siempre había sido tan descuidada. Cuando vio que ya no le hacía falta nada, tomó el maletín y se fijó desde la ventana que Touya había llegado.

—¡Este viaje será divertido! —Exclamó Touko mientras caminaba junto a Touya.

Touya sólo sonreía al verla tan entusiasmada por algo como eso, ciertamente al chico nunca le animaban los viajes escolares, pero… si se trataba de ir con Touko, todo cambiaba.

—¿Tú no crees que será divertido? —Le pregunta Touko mientras lo mira.

—Sí —Touya asintió y la chica sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al metro, ambos tomaron asiento, colocando sus bolsos a un lado de ellos, todo estaba tranquilo, tan tranquilo que Touko no pudo evitar dormirse sobre el hombro de Touya, este se sorprendió y sonrojó al notar tal hecho. Escuchó susurros de personas decir "que linda es la juventud" o cosas parecidas, se apenó más por ello.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en Touko como una novia.

¿Espera, qué estaba pensando? Touya negó con su cabeza nervioso, pero luego miró el rostro de Touko dormir y no pudo creer poder verla tan _tranquila_ , sonrió inconscientemente, besó su cabello sin importar que las personas allí presentes observaran.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —Susurró en voz muy baja.

* * *

 **Hola! Quiero agradecer sus lindos reviews, me alegra que la historia esté gustando! Y no saben cuantas escenas tengo pensado para estos dos! Así que tenemos para rato más Touya x Touko :3 ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	11. Tranquilidad

**Número de palabras: 463**

* * *

 **Tranquilidad.**

 _Él era un amigo especial para ella._

* * *

El viaje escolar marchaba de maravillas, los estudiantes se veían complacidos, y mucho más ése día que era el esperado día libre, donde los alumnos podrían ir a cualquier lugar, pero claro, hasta la hora indicada que no podía ser sobre pasada.

—¿Saldrás con el chico ése? —Preguntó una de las chicas mientras veía a Touko salir.

—Ese "chico" tiene nombre y es Touya —Le reprochó, sabía que lo hacía apropósito.

—Últimamente te olvidas de nosotras y te vas con él… ¿qué te está pasando?

Mientras iba caminando ella pensaba en aquéllas palabras dichas por su amiga, ciertamente se estaba apartando del grupo de sus amigas donde siempre solía estar, quizá ese día debería dedicárselo a ellas.

—¡Hey, Touko! —En ese mismo momento Touya había aparecido, ciertamente ella había acordado salir con él en ese día.

—Hola Touya —Le saludo con una sonrisa.

—¿Decidiste a qué lugar quieres ir? ¡Tengo un lugar al que quiero llevarte!

El chico lucía tan entusiasmado que no tuvo el valor de decirle que saldría con sus amigas. Ella se fue con él, ciertamente quería ver con sus propios ojos aquel lugar al que quería llevarla.

—Touya, ¿queda muy lejos? ¡Estoy cansada! —Habían estado caminando por una zona verdosa por varios minutos.

—Casi llegamos —Respondió animado.

En ese momento los ojos de Touko se iluminaron al ver tan maravilloso lago enfrente de ellos, las flores lucían hermosas y habían mariposas de todos los colores.

—¿Te gusta? Lástima no podemos venir de noche, hay muchas luciérnagas, solía venir aquí cuando era niño, me acostaba debajo del árbol y me quedaba dormido sin darme cuenta —Le relató con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¿De verdad venias aquí?

—Sí, mis abuelos eran de aquí y por ende, visitaba mucho este lugar en vacaciones.

—¿Y ahora donde están tus abuelos?

—Ellos… murieron hace mucho —Comentó en voz baja, Touko bajó su mirada apenada.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien, no venimos aquí para estar tristes, yo sólo… quería que conocieras otra parte de mí y mi infancia.

Touko sonrió, de verdad estaba muy agradecida de no haber salido con sus amigas, después de todo…

—Vamos —Touko tomó la mano de Touya y lo llevó hacia el gran árbol que daba sombra ahí se tumbó junto a Touya; ambos se miraron con una sonrisa—. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra haber venido.

…El tiempo que pasa con Touya es inigualable.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, era una atmosfera irrompible que tenían, suerte tuvieron al levantarse y aun el sol no se había ido, el tiempo suficiente como para regresar en donde se hospedaban. Llegaron unos minutos tardes y fueron regañados por el profesor, al principio se apenaron, pero recordar ése día los hacía sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este Drabble, desde mi punto de vista Touko es distraída XD y pues, por el momento me gusta que sea así! quiero que su relación se vaya formando paso a paso *3*, espero pronto actualizar! Nos leemos luego :3**


	12. Nuevo semestre

**Número de palabras: 130.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Nuevo semestre**

 _Nada como la emoción de estar aún más unidos._

—¡Touya, nos ha tocado la misma sección! — Exclamó Touko con felicidad mientras abrazaba a Touya.

—¿Si? ¡Qué genial! —Le respondió Touya con una sonrisa, algo sonrojado por el abrazo de la chica.

—Sí, ¡Bianca y Cheren también estarán con nosotros! — Informó mientras separaba el abrazo.

—Oh, pero que bien, podemos estar juntos este semestre — Exclamó Bianca mientras llegaba y se unía a la conversación, Cheren por el contrario no dio opinión alguna pero claramente también le había agradado la idea de estar con sus amigos.

Touya observó a Touko quien charlaba animadamente con Bianca, ciertamente, estar con sus amigos en la misma aula lo había hecho feliz también, éste sería un semestre muy emocionante, pensó el castaño.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, éste capítulo ha sido muy corto, pero sentí que debía de colocarlo jeje, les prometo que el próximo será más largo y quizá lo publique en esta propia semana! Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente Drabble.**


	13. Teatro

**Número de palabras: 294.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Teatro**

 _No sabía la razón, ¿por qué esa simple actuación lo hacía sentir nervioso?_

* * *

—¡Cásate conmigo! —Gritó Touko a toda voz, mientras Touya parecía asustado ante lo mal que la chica se expresaba.

—Siento como si estuvieran a punto de matarme, antes de sentir "felicidad" de tu propuesta —Admitió Touya con una gotita de sudor en su cara.

Su sección decidió hacer una obra de teatro por el festival que se hará pronto en la escuela, los papeles habían sido escogidos al azar, por lo que a Touko le había tocado ser el hombre quien le propone matrimonio a Touya quien le tocó hacer papel de chica.

—Creo que el teatro no es lo mío —Manifestó Touko desilusionada.

—¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que no puedas hacer, sólo es cuestión de práctica —Le animo mientras le daba unos leves toques a su cabeza, como si de un perrito se tratase.

Touko se animó y asintió, empezando nuevamente a practicar, poco a poco iba mejorando.

—Hilda, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Propuso de manera más calmada, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

—Hilbert… —Respondió Touya con una sonrisa, y lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía tan real, que el chico se había sonrojado de sólo pensar en ello, desconcentrándose por completo, alborotó el mismo sus cabellos y gritó.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste tus líneas? Si lo hemos hecho millones de veces hoy…

Touya regresó a sí mismo y la miró apenado— Eh… es que estoy algo cansado, ¿practicamos mañana? —Se excusó.

—¡Por supuesto!

El chico suspiró aliviado, ¿ahora cómo haría con las siguientes practicas? ¿Cómo haría el día de la obra de teatro? Pero la pregunta principal que se hacía ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera cuando se trataba de Touko?

* * *

 **¡Fin del Drabble de hoy! Espero les haya gustado, no me cuesta casi nada escribir sobre estos dos, enserio que tengo tantas escenas en mi cabeza que plasmar jejeje, como prometí este ha sido más largo, gracias por leer!**


	14. Lágrimas

**Número de palabras: 415.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Lágrimas**

 _Aunque sea pocas veces, tenemos nuestro momento de debilidad._

* * *

Touya lo notaba, su amiga Touko actuaba de manera extraña desde hace unos días atrás, no sabía la razón, tampoco iba a obligarla a decirle. Si ella quería decirle algo, lo diría sin dudarlo.

Ése día llovía, Touya había traído su paraguas pero Touko había mencionado que lo había olvidado horas atrás, la esperaba en la salida de la escuela para irse juntos—Y esta no se mojara—cuando sintió que alguien venía corriendo, no era nadie más que Touko, sin mediar palabras ella lo rebasó, mojándose en la lluvia, sin pensarlo dos veces él fue tras ella.

—¡Touko! —La llamó pero ella parecía no escuchar, no fue hasta que la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, volteándola para que lo mirara. Ahí la vio, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no supo cómo reaccionar, solo guardó silencio.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Apenas llevaba conociéndola unos meses, y a pesar de que Touko demostrase tenerle confianza, seguramente tenía problemas que no quería comentar.

Sin mediar palabras, él sólo colocó su paraguas sobre ella para que no se mojara, sorprendiendo a la chica. Cuando se dieron cuenta empezaron a caminar hacia casa. Ella seguía sin hablar y él seguía sin preguntar ¿Quién hablaría primero?

—Encontré a un pájaro herido hace unos días —Fue Touko, quien empezó a hablar, Touya la escuchaba con atención—. He estado cuidándolo desde entonces… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Hoy murió —Admitió con mucha dificultad, intentando no llorar de nuevo—. Pensé que dentro de poco podría volar de nuevo… yo… yo… no lo cuide bien… soy horrible — En ese momento parecía que Touko se dejaría llevar nuevamente por las lágrimas.

—No eres horrible —Habló Touya captando la atención de la chica—. Estoy seguro que ése pájaro está muy agradecido contigo, pero su momento llegó, seguramente él habrá pasado muy bien sus últimos días a tu lado.

Las palabras de Touya llegaron a Touko, logrando que ésta sonriera un poco—. Gracias, Touya.

En ese momento Touya se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener una sonrisa todo el tiempo, Touko podía llegar a desbordarse, cayendo en la tristeza, era una chica muy frágil, algo que sentía debía proteger.

No podía dejar que alguien o algo, le hiciera daño. Él estaría ahí para animarla y protegerla, siempre, razón por la cual, él debía ser más fuerte para estar a su lado, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

* * *

 **¡Saludos! Creo que amé este capítulo, la verdad ésta fue una de las primeras escenas que imaginé de ellos dos... Pero sentí que era muy pronto como para plasmarlo jeje, me gustó mucho el resultado! Espero a ustedes también! Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Rueda de la fortuna

**Número de palabras: 270.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Rueda de la Fortuna**

 _Jamás pensó que una sonrisa lo atrajera tanto._

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sorprendieron sus amigos a Touya, en ese momento acababa de bajar de su habitación y justamente aparece Touko, Bianca y Cheren, casi haciéndolo caer del susto que les había dado ¿pero que esperaban? Acababa de levantarse, jamás había esperado encontrar a sus amigos tan temprano en su casa, su madre también se encontraba allí con una sonrisa, era quien había permitido a sus amigos darle la gran sorpresa tempranera.

Luego de la gran sorpresa y de cantar cumpleaños, sus amigos _secuestraron_ a Touya para ir a la feria, se montaron en cada uno de las atracciones, hasta que Touko sintió un gran capricho por ir hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

—Oh, a mí me gustaría montar en la montaña rusa nuevamente, pero Touya puede acompañarte —Se excusó Bianca, aunque realmente su plan era otro—, ¿Verdad, Touya? —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

El chico no había entendido su indirecta, pero al ver la cara suplicante de Touko no pudo decir _**no**_ _._

La vista era hermosa desde lo alto de la rueda, a Touko le brillaban los ojos y sonreía ampliamente, sí que le gustaba estar allí, disfrutando lo que la vista le otorgaba; Touya por su parte, en vez de observar el panorama, observaba cada detalle de Touko, como sus ojos brillaban y su amplia e inocente sonrisa lo encantaban, se sonrojó al pensar tales cosas, no podía estar pensando _**eso**_. Después de todo, Touko no le gustaba… ¿o sí? Todo eso pensaba, mientras la observaba y ella distraída seguía viendo el panorama.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo... La verdad por fin tuve tiempo de escribir, el poco tiempo que tengo siempre me lo quieren ocupar Dx, pero al menos regreso con el capítulo (?) espero les haya gustado, este ha sido uno de mis favoritos :3, Touya cada vez anda más confuso de sus sentimientos x3**


	16. Año nuevo

**Número de Palabras: 145.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Año nuevo**

 _Desear seguir teniendo buenos recuerdos con tus seres queridos._

* * *

—¿Qué pedirás, Touya? —Le preguntó Touko mientras caminaba con su yukata, el cual Touya también traía puesto uno.

—Se supone eso no debe decirse ¿no? —Cuestionó mientras seguía el paso de la chica.

Ésta hizo un puchero— A mí no me molestaría decirte, que deseo que éste año nuevo sea genial, y tenga muchos recuerdos contigo y mis demás amigos —Le dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Touya.

—Digamos que… también deseo eso —Le dijo mirándola con un poco de sonrojo.

—¡Entonces, vamos! —Exclamó Touko entusiasmada, tomando la mano de su acompañante y llevándolo al templo, éste se sorprendió por el arranque repentino que tomó la chica, pero rápidamente se acostumbró al paso que llevaba.

Ellos realmente esperaban vivir nuevos recuerdos juntos, porque la amistad que habían formado era muy valiosa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado :3 quizá pronto actualice nuevamente! Gracias por los comentarios, favs y follow! Sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente Drabble!**


	17. Primer día

**Número de palabras: 157.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Primer día**

 _Aquéllos días no parecían tan lejanos._

* * *

—No puedo creer que te levantaras tarde el primer día —Le dijo Touya en tono de regaño, mientras apretaba una de sus mejillas—. Oh bueno, sí, si lo creo.

—¡N-no es mi culpa, la película de la tv estaba muy interesante! —Se excusó mientras tenía un pan en su boca.

Touya rio un poco, la chica lo miró confundida— Te ves graciosa con ese pan en tu boca.

—¡Touya! —Ésta intentó golpearlo pero él la esquivó, disculpándose por lo dicho, para luego tomarla del brazo.

—¡Llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos! —Exclamó para salir en veloz carrera mientras sostenía a Touko, quien casi caía pero supo sostenerse y seguir el paso de Touya.

Ése año ambos recordaron el día en el que se conocieron, una primavera en los primeros días de clases. Cuando los dos sin darse cuentan sintieron una conexión que pocas veces podría verse.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! Estuve pensando, que como tengo muchas ideas en mente con estos Drabbles, quizá hasta llegue a los 100 jeje, bueno, veremos que tal me va :) espero les haya gustado, y perdonen mi tardanza con los acontecimientos, me gusta escribir pausadamente cada sentimiento que van sintiendo. Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!**


	18. Una en un millón

**Número de palabras:** 598.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Una en un millón**

 _No había nada más que entender._

* * *

Ése día era el cumpleaños número 15 de Touko, el castaño de ojos marrones no sabía ni que comprarle de regalo, sabía que no era esencial, Touko con tan sólo pasar un día con sus amigos era feliz, pero él quería realmente comprarle algo.

Suspiro mientras observaba las prendas en el mostrador, realmente no encontraba algo que pudiese ser para ella.

—¿Busca un regalo para su novia? —Preguntó la vendedora, Touya se sonrojó ante la titularidad que le había dado a su amiga.

—N-no… es para un cumpleaños —Respondió nervioso, como detestaba ponerse tan tímido.

—Oh, pues, ¿es de su edad, no? —Touya asintió ante la pregunta—. Tenemos muchos accesorios de jóvenes, venga —Esta lo dirigió hacia otra estantería en donde habían varios estilos de brazaletes, anillos, collares, entre otros.

Observó cada uno detalladamente, hasta que visualizó un brazalete plateado con adornos de pétalos de flor de cerezo, la vendedora al notar que el chico no despegaba su mirada del brazalete, lo sacó de la vidriera y se lo mostró de cerca.

—Me lo quedo —La vendedora sonrió y asintió.

Después de pagar la vendedora le dijo que esperaba le gustase a su novia, provocando que Touya negara de nuevo que no era para su novia, aunque pensar en tal alternativa no le había desagradado, ¿pero qué le pasaba? No podía pensar cosas como esas de su amiga. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a su casa, esperando a que Touko le gustase.

Ése día las amigas de Touko apenas y habían permitido que Touya se acercara—sólo para felicitarla, pero no para darle su regalo—, ya que ellas querían pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, al menos en su cumpleaños.

Al final del día, Touya y Touko se regresaron juntos a casa, como era de costumbre.

—Picaran una torta en mi casa, estás invitado —Le manifestó Touko con una sonrisa—. Mis amigas no pudieron venir, mucho menos Cheren y Bianca, ¡pero tú al vivir cerca no tienes escusa!

—Hm, no lo sé, tengo mucha tarea…

—¡Touya!

Éste rio por la expresión de su amiga, manifestándole que era solo una broma, por supuesto que iría.

—Quiero enseñarte ésta canción —Manifestó sacando su mp3 y colocándole uno de los audífonos, empezando a reproducir la canción, ella siempre acostumbraba a enseñarle cada canción nueva que tenía y que le gustaba mucho.

 _Don't go running away from me_

 _You've got your hands up in the summer baby_

 _Don't go running away from me_

 _You know I won't stop till we're lovers baby_

 _Oh I've got a feeling, we're one in a million_

 _Oh I've got a feeling, we're one in a million_

Las canciones que Touko le enseñaba solían gustarle, pero ésta le había gustado más de lo usual, quizá porque la letra le hacía sentir un poco identificado, ahí supo que… lo que sentía por Touko era más que una amistad, le gustaba y mucho, ella lo hacía sentir muchas cosas, la confusión que había sentido era porque jamás le había gustado a todo dar una persona. Como si ella se tratara de alguien tan especial, una en un millón, justo como la canción decía; y sólo ella, porque él no se sentía realmente como si fuera uno en un millón en la mente de Touko, él no sabría realmente lo que pensaba de él, por lo menos no ahora que apenas había aceptado sus sentimientos.

El regalo que Touya le había dado le había encantado, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su parte.

* * *

 **¡Ya era hora de un capítulo más largo! Espero les haya gustado, por fin Touya ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Touko, ahora ¿cuanto tiempo durará Touko en darse cuenta? Pues no se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán, por ahora, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos luego!**


	19. Cambio

**Número de palabras: 387.**

 **Aclaratoria: A partir de aquí será como "una nueva temporada" por lo que ahora Touko y Touya estudiaran en preparatoria, teniendo alrededor de 16 años de edad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.1**

 **Cambio**

 _Así como las estaciones, todos cambiamos._

* * *

Con una amplia sonrisa seguía caminando por las oscuras calles hacia su hogar, junto a su amigo de ahora años Touya, mañana empezarían la preparatoria, en donde se despiden de viejos amigos quienes van a una preparatoria diferente, pero Touko, Touya, Cheren y Bianca, lograron conseguir estar en la misma preparatoria.

—Me siento feliz de seguir a tu lado —Admitió Touko.

—Dudé que lo lograras, pero lo hiciste —Le dijo en tono bromista, ya que era de saber que Touko había empezado a estudiar más, o a preocuparse más por sacar buenas notas.

—¡No te burles! Él que casi no lo logra eres tú, te has hecho un chico muy flojo últimamente —Le dijo en tono regañón, como si de su madre se tratase.

—Ah, rayos, eso me pasa por estar tanto tiempo contigo, me robaste mi ánimo de estudiar —Siguió bromeando, provocando que Touko se abalanzara contra él, logrando montarse en su espalda—, ¡Hey, sin mordeduras! —Manifestó luego de sentir los dientes de la chica sobre su oreja, provocando un leve sonrojo en éste.

La chica se bajó riendo, ciertamente la venganza siempre la disfrutaba, quedaron uno al frente del otro, Touko lo miró extrañada, provocando que Touya la mirara confundido— Has… crecido —Articuló notando la diferencia de altura, cuando conoció a Touya era de su misma estatura—, ¡No es justo, crecerás más y ya no podré molestarte como antes! —Lloriqueó.

Touya no pudo evitar reír ante las quejas tan infantiles de Touko, acarició su cabeza mientras ella lo miraba con pucheros—. Siempre encontrarás una forma de hacerlo.

—No sólo tu estatura ha cambiado, todo tú está empezando a cambiar —Le dijo con una sonrisa gentil—. Me gusta ser tu amiga y poder observar cómo vas creciendo.

—Suenas más como una madre a una amiga —Dijo—. Pero siento lo mismo —Realmente le agradaba pasar su tiempo con Touko, después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, a pesar de haber pasado un año, sintió que no quería decírselo por el momento, sólo quería disfrutar del momento que tenían juntos como amigos, y quizá… más adelante poder manifestarle ése sentimiento, que poco a poco iba creciendo, Touya había cambiado considerablemente, pero algo que no cambiaría serían sus sentimientos por ella, como mujer.

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Como notarán está empezando a ser un poco más romántico, pero sin dejar el lado de amistad entre estos dos, sólo falta Touko, ciertamente ella tardaría un poco más porque he creado un estereotipo algo distraído de su parte xD, sin más que decir nos leemos luego!**


	20. Tres son multitud

**Número de palabras: 360.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.2**

 **Tres son multitud**

 _¿Acaso Touya estaba sintiendo celos?_

* * *

—¿Qué clase de profesor crees que sea el de ciencias? —Le preguntó curiosa a Touko.

—No lo sé, sólo espero no sea uno de esos viejos que te duermen al hablar —Mencionó provocando que Touko riera.

—Rumorean que es uno muy apuesto —Dijo la chica, Touya la miró con cierta extrañeza, ¿apuesto? ¿Desde cuanto Touko se refería así de algún _tipo_?

En ese momento varios alumnos tomaron sus asientos, dando a saber que el profesor había llegado; Touko y Touya también tomaron asiento, en ese momento el profesor se adentró al salón.

—Buenos días —Saludó a sus alumnos con una cálida y amable sonrisa, Touko se le quedó observando con detalle—, a partir de hoy seré su profesor de ciencias, Natural Harmonia Gropius, sé que es muy largo, por lo que pueden decirme "N" —Se presentó colocando su respectivo nombre sobre el pizarrón.

Touya busco decirle a Touko algún tipo de comentario bromista sobre el profesor, ya que todas las chicas lo miraban embelesadas, como si de un príncipe se tratase, Touko nunca fue de ése tipo de chica que quedara embobada por alguien, pero sorpresa fue para él que al girar hacia su lugar—a su lado—, ésta no apartaba su mirada del profesor, podía jurar que hasta vio un sonrojo por sus mejillas.

El chico sintió una especie de enojo hacia esa reacción que tomó su _amiga,_ por lo que observó al profesor con cierta precaución, como si del villano de la película se tratase; pensó que mejor quizá sólo fuese su imaginación.

—La clase de ciencias estuvo interesante —Alegó Touko mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

—¿La clase o el profesor? —Preguntó Touya sin poder controlarse, aunque luego midió sus palabras al notar la mirada de Touko sobre él.

—N-sensei me da cierta tranquilidad, no sé cómo explicarlo —Dijo mientras sonreía y veía hacia el suelo apenada.

—Ya veo…

Touya no era de los que agarraban enojo hacia otra persona, siempre omitía ese sentimiento, pero esta vez era casi imposible para él controlarse, suponía que gustar de una persona causaba ese tipo de sentimientos inseguros.

* * *

 **¡Saludos queridos lectores! Espero les haya gustado este Drabble, en principio sería más corto, pero me salió un poco más largo ;3 gracias por comentar y leer! sin más que decir, me despido!**


	21. Bicicleta

**Número de palabras: 267.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.3**

 **Bicicleta.**

 _Los viajes en bicicleta son divertidos, mucho más cuando vas con la persona que te gusta._

* * *

Touko observaba a Touya enojada, el chico sólo rascó su cabeza como símbolo de nerviosismo.

—No estaba entre mis planes, mi padre me la ha traído de sorpresa —Intentó hacer que el enojo de Touko no fuese tan pronunciado.

—¡No es justo, tú ahora tienes una bici y yo tendré que ir a pies! —Exclamó como una niña a quien le quitaron su juguete— Ahora iré sola —Mencionó desanimada.

—Uhm... No es necesario… que vayas sola —Dijo Touya provocando que la chica lo mirara con duda—. Puedo llevarte —Sonrió con confianza y le indicó que se sentara atrás de él.

—Touya, eso es ilegal —Dijo con una sonrisa por el gesto que intentó hacer el chico.

—¿Realmente importa? —Touko se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta—, prefiero cometer el delito antes de ir a la escuela sin ti —Dijo Touya, casi sin pensar, después bajó un poco su mirada, intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

—¡Touya eres un delincuente, y me quieres llevar por ése camino! —Le dijo en tono bromista, pero lo pensó mejor ¿realmente importaba? Sólo era un recorrido hasta la escuela.

Se montó atrás de Touya sorprendiéndolo, pero seguidamente sonriendo por su acción.

—¡Vamos! —Ordenó—, no querrás llegar tarde.

Touya empezó a andar en la bici, a Touko le agradaba sentir el viento, se sentía segura, más si abrazaba a Touya por detrás, éste se sonrojo por la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

Ya le estaba agradando mucho la idea de viajar en bici juntos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Oh, cuanto tiempo! De verdad pido disculpas, el tiempo no me ayuda y la inspiración tampoco, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Espero les haya gustado, como siempre acepto reviews lindos y criticas constructivas siempre y cuando guarden respeto, sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	22. Atracción

**Número de palabras: 423.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.4**

 **Atracción.**

 _Los primeros sentimientos, suelen ser los más confusos._

* * *

Acarició al pequeño gatito que se había encontrado, mientras esperaba a que Touya terminara su práctica de futbol del instituto, Touko siempre solía esperarlo para ir a casa juntos, aunque éste le manifestara que no era necesario, puesto que sentía que era una molestia para ella, algo que Touko siempre negó, no importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar para ir juntos a casa.

El gatito negro se veía complacido por las caricias de la chica de ojos azules, ésta sonrió ante eso.

—Oh, pero que lindo gatito.

Fue sorprendida por una voz justo detrás de ella, volteó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al observar la cálida y amable sonrisa del profesor N.

—N-sensei —Nombró, luego se dio cuenta de que el pequeño gato se había ido corriendo hacia otra dirección.

—Creo que lo he asustado —Mencionó bromista, donde Touko le respondió que no pudo haber sido eso—, ¿esperas a alguien? —Preguntó ya que la chica aún no se había ido.

—A-ah, sí, a Touya…

—Ustedes dos parecen muy unidos, ¿son pareja? —Preguntó, luego al darse cuenta de lo dicho se apenó un poco— lo siento, no es algo que yo deba preguntar a una alumna.

Touko negó con su cabeza— No se preocupe, no me molesta, Touya y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos desde la secundaria.

N rio un poco por la expresión de la chica, Touko no sabía porque se sentía tan diferente, sabía que estaba mal que se sintiera atraída por el profesor, no estaba permitido. Pero algo dentro de ella, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

En ese momento Touya había salido de la práctica de futbol, dándose cuenta de que Touko hablaba con el profesor, no pudo evitar sentir como si algo se revolviera en su estómago, un fuerte enojo, ¿qué tenía tanto aquél profesor? Era como si sintiera alguna especie de advertencia.

O quizá sólo eran celos superficiales.

—Oh, veo que es hora de irte—Le indicó el profesor dándose cuenta de la presencia de Touya.

—¡Touya! Has tardado mucho esta vez —Le replicó.

—Lo siento, me tocó guardar el balón hoy —Dijo apenado.

—Bueno, hasta mañana —Se despidió el profesor.

Touko se había despedido con una sonrisa muy amable, mientras que Touya apenas y pudo emitir una despedida, no podía evitar pensar en la química que podía llegar a tener Touko con el profesor N.

¿Realmente era tan diferente a estar con él? ¿O es que Touko apenas estaba empezando a madurar su aspecto romántico?

* * *

 **¿Cómo están? Disculpen mi tardanza, he pasado por mucho y lo sigo pasando xD además de que mi imaginación de la nada se esfumó, de todos modos aquí está el capítulo, este es el fic que más actualizó ;3; espero les haya gustado, me gusta poner tensión en las parejas que quiero jajaja, sin más que decir nos leemos luego!**


	23. Compañeros

**Número de palabras: 299.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.5**

 **Compañeros**

 _Todos podían verlo, Touya y Touko tenían una muy buena química._

* * *

—¡Buenos días Touko, Touya! —Saludó Kotone con entusiasmo a sus dos compañeros de clases.

—Buenos días —Respondieron ambos con una sonrisa amable, en ése momento Hibiki había hecho su aparición saludando a todos.

Llevaban medio semestre estudiando con ellos en ésa sección, les parecieron agradables por lo que no tardaron en ser amigos.

—No puedo creer que Touya y tú no sean novios, ¡harían buena pareja! —Exclamó Kotone aunque ésta no fue oída por los demás (algo que agradeció Touko); se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Él es mi mejor amigo —Le dijo con una leve sorpresa.

—¡Esa no es excusa para que no te guste! —Le dijo en un tono de regaño—. Además, Touya-kun es muy popular entre las chicas, pero sólo te presta atención a ti…—Le dijo su punto de vista, algo que confundió a Touko, una chica muy distraída.

Mientras tanto, Touya y Hibiki se encontraban en la cafetería, en una gran fila para pedir su almuerzo.

—No me engañas, te gusta Touko —Le dijo Hibiki sin vacilar.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo somos amigos —En algún momento de la secundaria, Touya se hubiera sonrojado, mostrando lo obvio de aquéllas palabras dichas por Hibiki, se habría puesto nervioso, aunque no era como si no lo estuviera ahora, sólo que lo controlaba.

—¿Y si te digo que a mí me gusta Touko? —Le preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

—No te atreverías… —Le dijo con cierto aire de advertencia el castaño.

El pelinegro rio alto, siendo el centro de atención de varios alumnos— Es cierto, no me atrevería a enamorarme de la chica de mi amigo.

—Ya te dije que sólo somos amigos —Insistió.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** ¡Hola! tenía días sin actualizar... ¡Lo siento mucho! Las ocupaciones se me acumulan cada vez más, espero les haya gustado este Drabble, ¡más personas emparejan a estos dos! jajaja sin más que decir: nos leemos luego!


	24. Estudiar

**Número de palabras: 205.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.6**

 **Estudiar**

 _Él era realmente adorable._

* * *

No podía creer que estaba pasando, ¡Touya se había dormido justo cuando llevaban alrededor de una hora estudiando! Lo observó enojada, después de todo, no quería ver que sus notas bajaran. Se encontraba el chico recostado sobre el cuaderno, podía hasta jurar que lo había babeado.

Aunque ahora que lo notaba, Touya se veía tan tranquilo, como si hubiera regresado ser el de antes un chico tan pacífico, ahora era más animado, chistoso, no temía a decir muchas cosas, aunque aún guardara ese pequeño rastro de timidez hacia los extraños, algo que lo hacía ver sumamente adorable.

Así veía Touko a Touya, como un chico muy adorable.

Pero aun así, no le permitiría comportarse como un mal estudiante.

—¡Touya! —Exclamó enojada mientras movía la mesa, provocando que el chico quien cargaba un tranquilo sueño, se despertara exaltado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Un terremoto?! —Dijo algo neurótico, cuando se dio cuenta observó la cara de Touko muy enojada, con aquéllas mejillas infladas que tanto le gustaban—. L-lo siento —Dijo apenado.

—Recuerda que no te lo perdonaré si sales con bajas notas —Le advirtió, Touya rio nervioso.

—Lo sé, lo sé… no te defraudaré —Prometió.

Touko sonrió complacida—, entonces sigamos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Espero les haya gustado, y no les molesta que vaya de forma lenta pero segura en esta "historia" tranquilos, poco a poco los iré enamorando! Jojo, tengo muchos planes con estos Drabbles xD ¡Nos leemos luego! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favs :3


	25. Festival

**Número de palabras:** 408.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.7**

 **Festival**

 _Cada vez se hacía más notorio._

Touya se terminaba de arreglar con su traje de mayordomo, el cual lo hacía lucir muy apuesto; era el primer día del festival de primavera y los de su salón habían decidido hacer un café, donde debían vestirse de esa manera, al terminar salió hacia el salón y allí logró verla. Touko cargaba puesto un lindo traje de Maid, hecho a su medida, le quedaba a la perfección, cualquier hermosa chica podía pasar al frente de él con el mismo traje, pero ninguna se compararía con la chica que le gustaba.

Ella giró a verlo y notó su mirada— ¡Touya, te he estado esperando! —Regañó—, tardaste demasiado.

—Lo siento, sabes que las corbatas no son lo mío —Se excusó intentando no mostrar ningún rastro de nervios al verla tan hermosa frente a él.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, empezaron a atender a las personas quienes entraban; al principio todo se dio con total normalidad, Touya siempre observaba simuladamente a Touko, éste fue descubierto por Hibiki quien le dio un pequeño codazo, observándolo con una mirada pícara, Touya sólo negó todo lo que él alegase o pensara.

—Touko, atiende la mesa 10 por favor —Le pidió su amiga Kotone mientras cargaba unos cuantos platos hacia la cocina, la castaña aceptó sin quejarse y se dirigió hacia la mesa 10, donde para su sorpresa se encontró con su profesor de ciencias.

—N-sensei —Le dijo algo tímida.

—Oh, Howaito-san —Dijo con cierta sorpresa—, ese traje luce muy bien en ti —Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Touko se sonrojó y tapó con su libreta donde anotaba cada pedido de los clientes—. G-gracias —Logró apenas articular.

Touya logró ver aquellas acciones, como el profesor N se atrevía a decirle tales cosas, a sabiendas que entre un profesor y alumno no debería existir tanta confianza; lo miró sumamente enojado mientras Touko tomaba el pedido del peliverde.

—Hey, deja de vigilar a tu chica y sigue trabajando —Lo regañó Hibiki mientras le tomaba del hombro.

—No vigilo a nadie, y si, ya voy —Dijo intentando controlar el enojo y se iba a tomar más pedidos.

—Estos chicos, en vez de decir de una vez lo que sienten —Susurró Hibiki—, deberían ser como yo —Dijo orgulloso y se dirigió a coquetear con alguna chica, pero éste fue detenido por Kotone quien lo dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se fuera a trabajar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! La verdad el día de hoy me siento un poco desanimada xD así que decidí escribir para sentirme mejor :'3 y si que lo logró hahaha, espero les haya gustado! Espero pronto traer la continuación. Nos leemos luego y gracias por los comentarios!


	26. Pensamientos

**Número de palabras:** 277.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.8**

 **Pensamientos**

 _Le perturbaba pensar en cosas como esas._

* * *

Ya se había hecho costumbre hace mucho tiempo, Touya y Touko solían visitar la casa del otro ciertos fines de semana, no existía incomodidad alguna, a veces estudiaban, charlaban, jugaban algún juego, o simplemente veían una película juntos; Touya quería evitar pensar que parecían una pareja—como muchos rumoreaban en la preparatoria—, pero sabía que eso no era correcto, ya que sólo eran amigos. Eso pensaba mientras miraba una película con Touko.

Fue interrumpido por algo que sintió sobre su hombro de repente, cuando giró para ver la situación observó a Touko encima de su hombro, totalmente sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, Touya se sonrojó automáticamente, ¿acaso eran pruebas de Dios lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tipo de acción debería hacer en una situación así? Nervioso, sólo la acomodó mejor sobre su hombro y acaricio sus marrones cabellos.

—¿Cómo no podrías gustarme? —Susurró para el mismo, observando con detalle cada parte de su rostro, su respiración tranquila y pausada, su boca entre abierta, labios tentadores; oh, ¿pero qué tipo de cosas Touya estaría pensando? Tapó su propia boca y giró hacia otro lado avergonzado—. Jamás la besaría sin su consentimiento —Susurró nuevamente, se calmó y giró nuevamente para seguir detallando a Touko, por su mente pasó el profesor N, no podía evitar pensar que su quería _amiga_ actuaba muy diferente cuando se trataba de _él._ No sabía si eran celos o quizá sobreprotección, lo que sabía era que N lo aturdía— ¿Es que acaso le gusta él? —Se preguntó a él mismo con algo de tristeza en su voz, mientras seguía observándola.


	27. Descontrol

**Número de palabras:** 195.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.9**

 **Descontrol**

 _Algo se estaba saliendo de control, poco a poco…_

* * *

—¡Hey, dejen de molestar a las flores! —Exclamó Touko mientras espantaba a unos chicos mal educados de la preparatoria, los cuales en definitiva no apreciaban la naturaleza, estos se fueron huyendo después de ver la cara enojada de la chica de ojos azules—. Enserio, estos chicos de ahora… —Se arrodilló a los fines de constatar que las flores no hubieran tenido algún daño, sonrió al notar que todo estaba todo en orden.

—¿Todo está bien? —Fue sorprendida por la voz de su profesor de ciencias, levemente se sonrojo.

—S-sí, es sólo que esos chicos siempre suelen molestar el jardín… nunca aprenderán —Acotó mientras rascaba su mejilla con una leve sonrisa apenada.

—Por lo que veo haces un buen trabajo cuidándolas —Manifestó con una sonrisa amable—, esas flores están a salvo contigo.

Touko lo miró con cierto brillo peculiar en sus ojos por unos leves segundos.

—Gr-gracias… —Dijo. No lograba entender porque sus latidos iban descontroladamente, ella no podía estar sintiendo algo por un profesor, ¿o sí?

Justo atrás, se encontraba Touya, quien apretó sus puños sin ser visto por nadie más.


	28. Preocupación

**Número de palabras:** 463.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.10**

 **Preocupación**

 _Mientras más pasa el tiempo, más es el sentimiento que Touya sentía._

* * *

Le resultaba extraño, inquietante, sentía que no podía controlar más y hablaría, Touya se comportaba de una manera poco usual en él, se sentía tan distante y eso no le agradaba a Touko, más bien, le preocupaba.

No había casi reacciones por los actos que Touko hacía o decía, no comentaba mucho nada, los regresos a casa estaban más llenos de silencio, como si algo estuviera entre ellos. Ése día Touko visitó de sorpresa al chico, la madre de él la invitó a pasar inmediatamente, informando que Touya se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que subió las escaleras con su permiso y se dirigió a su destino, no sin antes su madre avisar a Touya desde abajo que Touko estaba en casa.

La chica de ojos azules tocó la puerta y la abrió cuando Touya la invitó a pasar, lo encontró acostado sobre su cama, el Touya que conocía hubiera abierto la puerta por su cuenta, Touko cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

No se dirigieron palabra alguna, Touko sólo actúo, se tiró encima de Touya sin vergüenza alguna, sorprendiéndolo un poco, más que todo por la cercanía que tenían, tanta que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

—¿Qué tienes? —Se atrevió a preguntar Touko, con una mirada sumamente triste.

El chico se tardó mucho en responder esa pregunta, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a su amiga, era algo que jamás se perdonaría, pero sus sentimientos eran confusos, sentía que perdía a su amiga por un tercero, uno a quien no podía evitar pensar que era muy _molesto._

Sin mediar palabra sólo acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de Touko y la miró con una sonrisa y mirada triste.

—No sabría cómo explicarte —Manifestó—. Sólo puedo decirte: que estaré bien, ¿vale? —Touko asintió intentando convencerse a sí misma de que así sería.

—Más te vale… sino… no te lo perdonaré —Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho y apretaba la camisa de Touya.

El chico de ojos marrones intentaba controlar lo que en verdad quería hacer en ese momento, consolar a Touko, pero de una manera que no estaba permitida a un amigo, menos que no era correspondido (desde su punto de vista).

—¿No deberíamos estudiar para el examen de mañana? —Intentó cambiar el tema el chico, con una sonrisa no del todo sincera.

Touko se levantó y asintió con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Quizá eso era lo mejor, no decir nada, Touya se estaba convenciendo de eso, aunque cada día sentía mucho más por Touko, empezando a creer que se había enamorado hasta un punto en el que no puede sacarla de él mismo tan fácilmente, no podría, así de simple.


	29. Belleza

**Número de palabras:** 379.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.11**

 **Belleza.**

 _Los terceros suelen darse cuenta primero de lo que sienten sus amigos antes que ellos mismos lo hagan._

* * *

—Touya se ha vuelto muy popular —Manifestó Touko casi sin pensarlo, mientras veía como muchas chicas lo apoyaban con porras mientras jugaba futbol contra un equipo de otra preparatoria.

—¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? —Cuestionó Kotone— ¡Llevo tiempo diciéndotelo: si no te pones las baterías te quitarán a Touya!

—N-no, eso no podría pasar —Respondió Touko, mal entendiendo a que se refería Kotone en realidad.

—Entonces: ¿qué esperas? ¡Ve a por él!

Touko asintió, siguiendo viendo el partido, donde el último gol lo dio Touya, los ojos azules de la chica brillaron como estrellas, se levantó emocionada gritando: —¡Bien hecho, Touya!

El chico podría estar siendo animado por miles de chicas, pero la única que en realidad le importaba eran los ánimos de Touko, la saludó desde lejos con una sonrisa.

De regreso a casa, Touko se veía pensativa, algo que notó Touya rápidamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le interrogó el chico.

—Touya, ¿soy bonita? —Preguntó sorprendiendo el chico, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensó que era una especie de sus bromas, pero ella se veía muy seria en querer oír la respuesta, y Touya no mentiría.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que eres muy bonita —Respondió apenado.

La chica rio un poco— Es que… tantas chicas lindas animándote en la preparatoria, me da miedo perderte un día por alguna de ellas —No midió sus palabras, después de todo era una gran distraída, si Touya no la conociera, hubiera entendido de la otra ilusionante manera.

—No me perderás, no me importan las demás chicas… sólo me importas tú —Manifestó mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos justo detrás de su oreja. La chica se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho, casi sin saber qué fue lo que sintió, además de una confusa felicidad.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! —Exclamó tomándolo del brazo— ¿Regresamos? —El chico asintió.

—¡Oh, no es justo! —Exclamó Kotone detrás de una de las paredes, espiando junto a Hibiki.

—Pensé que por fin se declararían su amor, pero Touko lo ha mal interpretado como siempre —Dijo resignado Hibiki— Tratar de ayudarlos es todo un reto...

—Ni que lo digas —Dijo Kotone para luego suspirar resignada.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este regalito antes de navidad xD he subido cuatro capítulos de una sola! jaja me inspiré mucho u3u este fue mi favorito xD bueno nos leemos luego ;3 espero pronto traer el próximo cap!


	30. Rueda de la Fortuna II

**Número de palabras: 603**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.12**

 **Rueda de la Fortuna II**

 _No todo siempre sale como se quiere._

* * *

—¡Me encanta la feria! —Dijo emocionada Touko mientras corría hacia las atracciones, siendo seguida por los sus demás amigos, Touya, Cheren, Bianca, Kotone y Hibiki.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —Le exclamó Touya, preocupado de que chocara con alguien.

—Este Touya es tan sobreprotector —Manifestó Bianca en voz baja, siendo oída por los demás quienes le dieron la razón.

Y como los miedos de Touya habían precedido, mientras Touko corría hacia alguna atracción, tropezó con alguien— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó enseguida, levantando su mirada y sonrojándose automáticamente, allí se encontraba el profesor N.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó con una sonrisa.

—B-buenas tardes —Respondió Touko.

—¡Touko! ¿Qué te dije sobre que tuvieras cuidado? —Le informó Touya acercándose a ella, aunque luego de darse cuenta de la presencia de N se mostró más precavido, observándolo con molestia, este sólo sonreía.

No tardo mucho cuando los demás se acercaron y saludaron al profesor N.

—Sensei ¿qué hace aquí? —Cuestionó Kotone con curiosidad.

—Sólo venía de pasada —Respondió algo apenado.

—¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? —Invitó Hibiki, enseguida Touya mostró su peor cara de sorpresa y negación, como queriendo decir que no.

Pero el amable profesor había aceptado.

En la gran mayoría de las atracciones, Touko iba muy junto a N, Touya se molestaba mucho, no sabía cómo hacer para separarlos. Hasta que llegó la hora de entrar en la casa embrujada y todos se habían perdido, quedando Touya y Touko solos.

Touko no era del tipo que se asustara con facilidad, también Touya intentaba parecer lo más valiente posible, todo marchaba bien hasta que una araña salió y sorprendió a Touko, quien desesperadamente abrazó a Touya en busca de protección, sonrojando al chico.

Seguidamente, prosiguieron con la rueda de la fortuna. Donde Hibiki hizo de las suyas, empujando a Touya dentro de la rueda donde estaba el profesor, dejándolos solos.

De verdad que lo mataría por eso.

—Creo que no nos queda de otra —Le dijo amablemente N, Touya se dignó a contestarle— Oh, que maravillosa vista —Manifestó el peliverde ya en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna, Touya no había dicho ninguna palabra en las vueltas que habían dado— ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te desagrado?

Dentro de él sólo quería gritarle que sí, que lo detestaba y no lo soportaba ni en pintura, que se alejara de Touko y se su vida pero más bien sólo pudo responder: —No.

—¿Es por Touko? —Cuestionó, y Touya se quedó en un inmenso silencio, el peliverde sonrió.

—Aléjate de ella —Se atrevió a decirle, con una voz amenazante.

—Así que si es por eso —Respondió N, quedando Touya en silencio, observándolo con la peor de sus caras— No me mires así, no le haré nada malo —Dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cara— Pero no puedo alejarme de un alumno a quien le doy clase, menos si este no quiere.

—Serás… —Touya estaba por levantarse y actuar sin pensar, pero justamente la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo, y la puerta se abrió.

—Podemos discutir esto todo lo que queramos, pero a la final, Touko decidirá —Le dijo para luego salir.

—¡No digas su nombre tan confiado! —Se atrevió a decirle para luego también salir.

Después de eso, el profesor se despidió de sus alumnos y se fue, los demás se quedaron y disfrutaron de lo que restaba del día, a excepción de Touya, quien pensaba en lo que había pasado, no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de N, si eran verdaderas o sólo le estaba tomando el pelo al chico.


	31. Verano

**Número de palabras: 683.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.13**

 **Verano**

 _El tiempo que se pasa con los amigos es inigualable._

* * *

—¡El verano llegó! —Mencionó entusiasmada Touko—. Hey, Touya, ¿qué harás en vacaciones? —Le preguntó al chico quien guardaba sus libros, ya que era el último día de clases.

—Nada en especial, no viajaré en este verano —Respondió mientras cerraba su bolso y se lo colocaba.

—Excelente —Dijo con una sonrisa complacida, Touya pensó que ella estaría planeando algo— Deberíamos reunirnos con Bianca y Cheren… desde que no estamos en la misma aula no nos hemos reunido tan seguido, desde aquél día en la feria.

—Ciertamente… —Dijo— a pesar de ser mis amigos de la infancia —Eso último lo susurró para él mismo.

—¡No se diga más! ¡Vamos, tenemos que invitarlos a tu casa! —Sin pedir permiso, la chica sólo tomó del brazo a Touya quien se sorprendió por su acto, más cuando automáticamente lo llevó con ella.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué en mi casa? —Cuestionó, Touko sólo seguía llevándolo consigo con una sonrisa, hasta que se detuvo, Touya le pareció extraña su actitud, pero al fijarse, notó que el profesor N estaba saliendo de la oficina de profesores.

—Oh, ¿ya se van? No olviden hacer sus tareas de verano —Les dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡S-sí! No lo olvidaremos… —Respondió Touko con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Touya seguía viéndolo con mala cara, no había olvidado lo que había dicho en la feria, en aquella rueda de la fortuna, por una mala broma de parte de su amigo, del cual, aún no se había vengado.

El interés de N con Touko aún era dudable, pensaba Touya.

—Bien, nos vemos, disfruten sus vacaciones —Manifestó para luego irse, Touya en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, mientras que Touko se despidió amablemente.

Los chicos siguieron su camino, pero cuando Touya lo notó, no podía contenerse más, detuvo el paso y aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor preguntó: —¿Qué tienes con el profesor N?

La chica quedó en blanco, un poco sonrojada sólo respondió: —¿Por qué lo dices? Es sólo nuestro profesor de ciencias —Respondió un poco nerviosa.

Touya se acercó un poco a Touko— Tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, no es necesario que mientas —Le dijo en voz baja, con la mirada totalmente seria, dejando a Touko inmóvil, el chico se ojos marrones se separó de ella— ¿Vamos a buscar a Cheren y Bianca? —Le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica sólo puso sonreír.

La verdad, ni ella misma sabía que sucedía con el profesor.

—¡Hey, chicos traje los helados! —Bianca entró como si de su casa se tratase, debido a que la puerta estaba abierta, observó como todos la miraban como si de una heroína se tratase, ya que estaban muy acalorados.

—¡Bianca siempre trae lo necesario para sobrevivir! —Alabó Touko mientras tomaba uno de los helados con brillos en sus ojos.

Mientras todos saboreaban sus respectivos helados, Bianca con la mirada se comunicó con Cheren y ambos afirmaron.

—Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles —Comunicó Bianca, llamando la atención de ambos castaños— Cheren y yo somos novios.

Ambos chicos, gritaron un "¡¿Qué?!" enorme, era lo que la nueva pareja había esperado que sucediera, después de todo la noticia los tomó por sorpresa, ¿quién imaginaría que los amigos de la infancia de Touya terminarían de novios?

—L-lo siento, es muy difícil de creer —Manifestó Touko sonrojada.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —Cuestionó Touya sin saber que más decir.

—Desde hace un mes… —Respondió Cheren.

—Sólo que no nos hemos visto como antes, jeje —Prosiguió Bianca.

Los castaños se observaron, luego sonrieron.

—Me parece muy bien que estén juntos, ambos hacen una linda pareja —Les dijo Touko— Les deseo lo mejor —Touya sólo afirmó.

La pareja sonrió complacida.

—Más les vale sean los siguientes en conseguir pareja —Les dijo Bianca guiñándoles el ojo, ambos castaños se sonrojaron, ciertamente mientras más crecían, más se iba acercando ese momento.

¿Pero cuando y con quién sería? Touya observó simuladamente a Touko, muy pensativo sobre lo que pasaría con ambos, o más bien lo que sucedería cuando él le dijera lo que siente, cuanto más espera, más quiere saber la respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me siento inspirada, por lo que he traído dos capítulos más! muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hace feliz que mi serie de momentos chesshipping agraden a los lectores ;3 espero les haya gustado estos dos capítulos, nos leemos luego! Felices navidades :3


	32. Vestido

**Número de palabras: 243.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.14**

 **Vestido**

 _Touko podía convencer a Touya de CASI todo._

* * *

—¡Touya ven aquí, ahora! —Llamó Touko mientras lo seguía por toda la casa de ella, en la cual se encontraban solo ellos dos.

—¡Me niego a ponerme esa cosa! —Exclamó Touya mientras seguía huyendo, así siguieron hasta que la chica logró caerle encima, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Pero te verías tan lindo! Sólo piénsalo, tú usando un vestido —Le dijo con una cara de perversa y traviesa, mientras bajaba el broche de su chaqueta, provocando que el chico se sonrojara.

—¡A-aléjate! —Exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de ella, logrando tomar el control y colocarse encima de ella— ¡Ja! Te tengo —Cuando pudo notarlo, la situación era realmente vergonzosa, aunque la chica estuviese jugando, eso era mucho para Touya, quien debía contenerse de todo pensamiento prohibido.

—Ok, ok, tú ganas, no usarás el vestido —Se rindió la chica de ojos azules.

Se levantó enseguida, siendo seguido por Touko, el chico seguía muy apenado por lo sucedido, por lo que evitó todo contacto visual.

—Me dio hambre, ¿no quieres comer? —Cambió el tema Touya con aquélla mentira.

—¡Pero claro! —Afirmó enseguida Touko—. Pero tú cocinas por no querer ponerte el vestido —Le dijo sacándole la lengua y guiñándole el ojo, para así ir hacia la cocina.

Touya suspiró, agradecía que haya caído en su trampa para dejar el tema atrás y poder calmarse, enseguida tomó control de sí mismo y la siguió a la cocina.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Espero hayan tenido felices navidades, y un próximo feliz año nuevo, quizá este sea el último capítulo... DEL AÑO XD okno, no fue buena broma :P veremos si puedo publicar más antes de que termine el año (que no lo creo) espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego!


	33. Confusiones

**Número de palabras:** 330.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.15**

 **Confusiones**

 _A veces, nosotros mismos nos engañamos._

* * *

Touko se sentía extraña con el profesor de ciencias, no sabía cómo explicar los nervios molestos, el hecho de no poderle hablar bien, la curiosidad de conocerlo mejor, cosas insignificantes que para ella eran importantes; Touya tenía razón, algo pasaba con ella y debía averiguarlo.

Ese día la profesora de matemáticas le ordenó llevar un papeleo a la oficina de profesores, por lo que fue en dirección a ello, ahí mismo se encontró nada más y nada menos que a N, quien era el único profesor allí.

—Buenos días, Touko-chan —Saludó el amable profesor.

—B-buenos días, N-sensei —Saludó mientras pensaba donde dejar el papeleo.

—Oh, ponlo aquí por favor —Le dijo N señalando su escritorio, la chica obedeció y se acercó a él, dejando el papeleo— Gracias.

—P-profesor, tengo una duda —Se armó de valor en decir, no podía más, debía saberlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Alguna vez ha sentido confusiones? ¿Sentimientos que no puede entender? —Preguntó en un tono apenado, desviando su mirada de la de los ojos verdes de N, quien la miraba fijamente.

N sonrió— Por supuesto, es muy frecuente a tu edad sentir cosas que no podemos entender, a veces son sólo ilusiones o cosas superficiales que no te dejan ver la realidad.

—¿La realidad?

—Supongamos que algo que dices que te gusta, en realidad no te gusta, sólo piensas que es así, pero existe otra verdad que sólo tú debes descubrir, nuestros sentimientos suelen engañarnos mucho, no los entendemos al fin y al cabo, no digo que sea lo que te ocurre, es sólo un ejemplo —La chica pareció entenderlo mejor, porque no hizo más preguntas— Bien, es todo por hoy, te perderás la clase.

—Oh, sí, cierto, gracias —Se despidió rápidamente y se fue a su clase—Algo que me guste… gustar… ¿el profesor me gusta? —Pensó Touko mientras iba caminando hacia el salón, se sonrojó levemente por pensar eso, pero luego detuvo el paso— No puede ser…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo, aquí les traigo mi primer capítulo del año ;3 espero les haya gustado, creo que cada vez hay más drama xD sin más que decir, gracias por leer ;3**


	34. Otoño

**Número de palabras: 308.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.15**

 **Otoño**

 _No sabía que decir, sólo debía confiar en ella._

* * *

A Touya le gustaba el otoño, le parecía muy bonito ver como las hojas cambiaban de color e iban cayendo poco a poco de los árboles, la brisa era muy fresca, a él no le gustaba para nada el calor, algo contradictorio ya que le gustaba mucho jugar futbol, un deporte que hacía que contrajera mucho calor.

A Touko no le gustaba el frío, era muy insoportable estar con tanta ropa encima, debía encender la calefacción y olvidarse de los helados que gustosa comía en verano, los lugares interesantes como la playa eran pocos visitados por la nieve, la cual pronto vendría después del otoño.

—¡Ya quiero que sea primavera de nuevo! —Exclamó Touko para luego estornudar.

—Hey, toma mi bufanda, yo no tengo tanto frío —Ofreció Touya, quitándose su bufanda y colocándosela a Touko cuidadosamente.

—Gracias —Dijo la chica mientras temblaba.

—Y eso que aún no llegamos a invierno, te vas a congelar —Mencionó el chico.

—¡Ni que lo digas! —Lloriqueó Touko.

Touya rio un poco por la actitud de la chica, era un poco gracioso verla en ese estado, no era que disfrutara su sufrimiento, sino que exageraba demasiado. Cuando se dio cuenta, la chica no se reía, sólo se quedaba mirando fijamente el suelo, mientras se encontraba sentada sobre el banco.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Touya.

—¿Eh? Pues… —La chica dudó sobre si hablar.

—Hey, mírame —Dijo Touya. Se arrodilló y con su mano la obligó a rodar su cara hacia él, quien la miraba de manera seria—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Mmm… Creo que te lo diré en su momento, ahora no siento que esté preparada —Sonrió la chica— No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El chico decidió confiar en ella, pero siguiendo preocupado.

¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Touko?


	35. Apoyo

**Número de palabras:** 681.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.16**

 **Apoyo**

 _Los amigos están allí, en las buenas y en las malas._

* * *

Touko no resistía el frío del otoño, la fiesta de Halloween marchaba muy bien, y se divertía pero pronto empezó a necesitar un chocolate caliente, o algo parecido. Por lo que dejó a sus amigos para ir en su búsqueda. Touya quiso acompañarla pero ella alegó que volvería rápido. Aunque la acumulación de gente apenas permitía que ella pasase, lo peor de todo, cuando llegó, las bebidas se habían acabado y debía esperar a que sirvieran más.

—Vaya suerte —Mencionó la chica decepcionada.

—Touko-chan ¿te diviertes? —Ella volteó para ver a nadie más que al profesor N.

—E-eh, sí… sólo que ya no hay bebidas —Dijo apenada.

—Oh, es una lástima, justo vine por una.

Touko seguía con las mismas confusiones sobre lo que sentía por el profesor, seguía con los mismos nervios al estar al frente de él, no podía hablar con normalidad, no era la misma chica de siempre, ella se volvía un poco más tímida.

—¡Mira ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, vamos Satoshi! —Mencionó emocionada una chica de pelo castaño, mientras corría.

—¡E-espera Haruka! —Respondió el chico pelo negro.

—Oh, debo irme, mi prometida me espera —Mencionó N.

—¿P-prometida? —Preguntó, no sabía por qué esa palabra la había apuñalado.

—Oh, sí, nos casaremos en un mes.

—Entiendo… —Dijo con cierto tono apagado.

—Seguro Touya te espera a ti, así que nos vemos después de la siguiente clase, ¿de acuerdo? —Touko asintió.

—N-sensei —Dijo antes de que el peliverde se fuese— Le deseo lo mejor.

El profesor sonrió y se despidió, para luego irse.

Touko caminaba a paso lento, quería irse de allí, era lo único que sabía, no le prestaba atención a todo el ruido que hacían los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Touko! —Fue llamada por su amigo Touya quien la había estado buscando— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, morías por verlos desde la azotea! —El chico notó el aura triste que emitía Touko— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo… quiero irme —Intentó irse, pero Touya la detuvo, observó su rostro, en el cual sus ojos se encontraban húmedos— Touya… yo… no sé cómo sentirme —Dijo dejando salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, Touya atrajo a la chica hacia él, a los fines de que las personas que pasaban no se dieran cuenta, ella seguía llorando sobre su pecho.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —Intentó controlarla, pero ella seguía llorando. Cuando ella se calmó, se fueron de la escuela, con dirección a su casa, Touya le dio todo el espacio que Touko necesitara, si ella deseaba hablar, lo haría, como hace años atrás, la primera vez que la vio llorar.

Pero lo que Touya no soportaba, había vuelto a fallar en protegerla. Apretó sus puños mientras seguían caminando.

—Gracias por estar allí, Touya.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo, soy tu amigo.

—Lo siento, a veces creo que doy muchos problemas —Dijo Touko con una sonrisa forzada.

Touya negó con su cabeza—. Eso no es cierto, nunca eres una molestia para mí, salvo cuando me quieres hacer usar vestido.

Touko rio un poco por eso.

—Hoy me enteré que N-sensei está comprometido.

—¿Enserio? —Touya sintió como si todas las respuestas hubieran venido a él.

—Sí… y cuando supe eso yo… no sabía cómo reaccionar… creo que todo este tiempo, sentía algo por N-sensei, y yo… no sé… o no sabía cómo definirlo. Pero, lo que sé es que ahora, esto duele mucho. A pesar de que sé que no se podía una relación como la de una alumna y profesor, es absurdo ¿no? Creo que nunca sabremos controlar nuestros sentimientos. Aun así, espero él sea feliz.

—Realmente, nunca sabremos controlarlos, terminamos sintiendo cosas por la persona menos esperada, o eso pasa… la mayoría de las veces —Dijo Touya—. Y… está bien, creo que yo también me sentiría bien si la persona a quien quiero estuviera feliz.

—La chica que no te acepte es una idiota y la patearé por eso —Defendió la chica, provocando que Touya riera.

Si tan sólo supiera, que esa chica era ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Les he traído los capítulos nuevos, no sé como explicarlo pero este capítulo es el que hasta ahora más me ha gustado xD creo que soy una fan del drama :c espero les haya gustado ;3 muchas gracias por leer!


	36. Gustar

**Número de palabras: 564.**

* * *

 **2.18**

 **Gustar**

 _Cuando se está preparado, nada es difícil._

* * *

Se encontraba sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, no fue hasta que su celular sonó que toda la tranquilidad se fue, ahí sonaba la canción de "Hello Kitty de Avril Lavigne" que Touko había colocado como tono personalizado para ella, por lo que Touya ya sabía de quien se trataba, tomó su celular con mucha pereza y contestó, aún acostado.

—¿Hola?

—¡Touya despierta! —Gritó Touko desde la otra línea, asustando a Touya— Son las 3 y media de la tarde, me sorprende que tu mamá no te haya levantado.

—Quizá porque ella entiende mi sueño de belleza —Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

—¡No seas idiota! —Exclamó con cierta diversión— Oye, habrá un festival hoy y me gustaría ir contigo, habrán fuegos artificiales ¡quiero ir!

—¿S-sólo nosotros dos? —Preguntó nervioso. Era extraño preguntar eso de su parte, pero la oración "me gustaría ir contigo" lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

—Pues, sabes que Cheren trabaja los viernes en la pastelería de su familia, Bianca se encuentra de viaje, al igual de Kotone y Hibiki —Comentó— Así que… sí, solo tú y yo.

—B-bueno… paso por ti a las 6.

—¡Perfecto!

El chico se levantó con cierto sonrojo, suspiró y se mencionó a si mismo que debía guardar la calma, no era como si nunca hubiera estado a solas con Touko. Pero esta vez lo sentía tan diferente.

Se dirigió al baño, al terminar se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer, y en todo eso, se hizo la hora de buscar a Touko, cuando llegó la chica salió luciendo su múltiple ropa de invierno por el frío, debía admitir que se veía muy linda con todo lo que se pusiera.

En el transcurso del camino hacia el festival, Touya daba pequeñas miradas a su acompañante, quien parecía sumamente alegre.

—Casi termina este año —Mencionó ella— Otro año más juntos —Sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón —Dijo también sonriendo Touya.

Al llegar al festival, ambos recorrían todos los lugares emocionados, jugaron varios juegos, donde Touko ganó la gran mayoría, compraron varios aperitivos, hasta que llegó la hora de ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Ven, sé dónde podemos verlos mejor —Le dijo Touya tomando del brazo a Touko, la chica lo siguió.

Subieron a lo más alto del lugar, el cual podía verse todo el festival desde allí, sorpresa para Touko que se encontraba solo.

—¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

—Sabes que me gusta pasear y perderme —Bromeó, provocando que Touko riera, colocó sus brazos sobre la barra y esperó, observando el cielo.

—Lástima que los demás no pudieran venir —Dijo Touko.

—Me siento bien aquí, solo contigo —Dijo Touya. La chica lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—No digo que no me guste estar a solas contigo, sólo digo que seguro a ellos les hubiera gustado venir y pasar un buen rato, juntos.

El chico sonrió, ella siempre había sido tan cálida y le gustaba mucho eso de ella, el hecho de que nunca deje de pensar en los demás antes que en ella.

Es por eso que no podía esperar más, ese era el momento, no lo callaría más, se sentía con el valor suficiente como para por fin decírselo.

—Sabes, tú me gustas.

Touko abrió sus ojos como platos ante lo dicho por el chico. En ese momento, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar más el cielo.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! jaja este era el momento tanto esperado XD espero les haya gustado ;3 espero sus comentarios, que pasen linda semana, nos leemos luego!**


	37. Extraño sentimiento

**Número de palabras: 725.**

 **Aclaraciones: Ahora los capítulos serán como la tercera temporada o parte de Drabbles.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.1**

 **Extraño sentimiento.**

 _Una extraña que Touko debía vencer._

* * *

Desde aquél día, Touko no pudo ser la misma, solía quedarse muy callada, pensativa, en otro mundo más bien, no podía dejar de pensar en la confesión de su mejor amigo, ¿desde cuándo había sido? ¿Él habría aguantado todo su "drama" con el profesor N? Ella no lograba comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, tampoco sabía lo que sentía, es decir, era su mejor amigo, le gustaba mucho estar con él, lo conocía muy bien, y le tenía mucha confianza. A simple vista, podía ser fácil para otras personas, pero para ella no.

Por eso no pudo ser capaz de responderle en ese momento, no hablaron hasta el regreso a clases, donde un extraño "buenos días" salió como saludo de su parte, más bien, de manera tímida. Obviamente, todos habían notado su cambio, es decir: ¿Cómo Touko podía responderle de esa manera? Era claro que algo había pasado.

—¿Oye te ocurre algo? —Le preguntó Kotone. Sentándose a su lado en la azotea, ya que se encontraban de receso, estaba prohibido subir ahí, pero era el lugar más tranquilo del instituto.

—No es nada… —Mintió Touko.

—¡Está claro que algo sucede, y Touya tiene algo que ver!

—¡No es cierto! —Enseguida negó Touko, viéndola con cierta insistencia en que le creyera.

—Ok, pero entonces explícame, quizá pueda ayudarte.

A Touko le agradaba Kotone, pero nunca le había comentado algún problema que tuviera, nunca se sintió con aquélla confianza, pero ahora que ella se lo otorgaba pensó que necesitaba algún consejo femenino.

—¿Qué haces si un chico se te confiesa? —Se dignó a preguntar.

—Fácil. Lo rechazo o correspondo —Respondió de manera simple.

—¿Y si no sabes lo que sientes?

—Déja vu.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada, es sólo que esta preguntan me la hicieron anteriormente —Dijo Kotone con cierta gracia— Una amiga, se llama Haruka, estudia en la otra sección.

—Oh, ¿y ella logró resolverlo?

—Al final, ella supo que si sentía lo mismo por su amigo —Respondió sonriente.

—Suena muy fácil… Pero… es difícil.

—Touko, ya sólo dile a Touya que te gusta.

—¡No es él! —Negó Touko. Pero la mirada de Kotone sólo la observó con cierta picardía, Touko sólo pudo suspirar— Ok, sí es él.

—Touko, todos lo notaban menos tú —Se burló la chica.

—¿Cómo se supone voy a notarlo? —Replicó Touko— ¿Acaso si Hibiki sintiera algo por ti lo notarás?

—¡Ese idiota jamás sentiría algo por mí! Es sólo un mujeriego —Dijo enojada Kotone con algo de sonrojo.

—Jaja, tienes razón. Pero dejando ese defecto a un lado, ustedes harían una buena pareja.

—¿P-podemos cambiar el tema? Ese idiota jamás me gustará —Dijo desviando su mirada sonrojada, provocando que Touko riera después de un largo tiempo.

—Debo entender mejor lo que siento —Meditó Touko, levantándose para dirigirse al salón— Gracias por escucharme, Kotone.

La chica de coletas sonrió.

—Siempre estaré para una amiga.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Touko salió un poco tarde porque le tocó la limpieza en el salón, al salir del instituto, sorpresa fue para ella que se encontró a Touya esperándola en la entrada.

—Touya —lo llamó en un tono de voz baja, pero que pudo ser escuchada por él, quien volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—Es hora de irnos —Dijo con naturalidad.

La chica se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente, dirigiéndose con él hacia casa. El camino fue muy tranquilo, un poco incómodo, especialmente para Touko, quien no podía dejar de ver el suelo, no podía ver fijamente a Touya, sentía mucha impotencia.

—No tienes porqué actuar así Touko —Rompió el silencio el chico—. Si quieres, simplemente podremos olvidarlo —Él quería hacerla sentir mejor, no quería que sus sentimientos interrumpieran su amistad, quería volver a lo de antes.

—¡No hay que salir del paso en algo como esto! —Exclamó Touko, por fin dejando de mirar el suelo, observando al chico fijamente—. Es cierto que he actuado como una tonta, pero entiende… yo… no sé qué decir, porque no tengo una respuesta… yo… yo…

Paró de hablar al sentir la mano de Touya sobre su cabeza, él la miraba con una sonrisa amable.

—Podemos actuar normal mientras piensas la respuesta —Propuso de manera cordial, Touko se sonrojó un poco por su cercanía, y sólo asintió— Bien, ¿entonces volvemos a casa?

Touko sonrió, sintiéndose más cómoda que antes.


	38. Distracción

**Número de palabras:** 273.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.1**

 **Distracción**

 _Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta…_

* * *

Su mirada se encontraba perdida, observando el parque donde se encontraba cubierto de nieve, hacía tanto frío que podía ver su respiración, pero ella sólo veía a los niños jugar, olvidándose de abrazarse a sí misma por tanto frío.

—¡Traje tu chocolate caliente! —Se asustó de pronto por la presencia de Touya, quien había regresado, ella agradeció el chocolate y lo tomó—, ¿estás bien? Te veías distante.

—Ah, no es nada, creo que me perdí por un momento —Respondió algo avergonzada.

—Lo único que veo raro es que no te estás quejando del frío —Se burló el chico, mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de su chocolate.

—¡Hey! —La chica como reacción le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, provocando que Touya casi se ahogara con la bebida— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo. Verificando que el chico se encontrase bien.

—Está bien, pero casi haces que escupa todo y hasta me salga por la nariz.

Ambos rieron, pero luego la chica se dio cuenta de la pequeña distancia que tenían ambos, sonrojándose como respuesta, alejándose y siguiendo bebiendo su chocolate caliente, algo que hizo muy rápido, por lo que se quemó la lengua.

—¡Auch!

—No debes distraerte tanto, ¿vez lo que terminas haciendo? —Le dijo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es tú culpa —Murmuró apenada.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —La miró confundido.

—¡N-no te lo diré! —Miró hacia otra dirección algo enojada consigo misma por actuar de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

—¡Oh, vamos Touko!

Y así continuó la insistencia, pero la chica no le dijo por qué había terminado por quemarse con el chocolate.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo Drabble, espero les guste ;3**


	39. Navidad

**Número de palabras: 513.**

* * *

 **Navidad**

Ella lo sabía, no podía dejarlo esperando cuando el curso de su vida seguía avanzando.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, seré la primera en abrir mi regalo! —Exclamó Kotone. Muy animada por saber quién era su amigo secreto, en eso llegó Haruka, con su respectivo regalo— ¡Oh, muchas gracias Haruka! —Dijo animada la chica, para luego abrir su regalo, el cual era un gorro para el frío— ¡Me encanta!

La castaña sonrió complacida de que su regalo haya gustado, así sucesivamente cada presente abrió su respectivo regalo, compartiendo un buen rato entre amigos, con debidas y comida incluidas.

—Hibiki conoce tan bien tus gustos —Le mencionó Touko a Touya, observando su nueva camiseta de uno de sus video juegos favoritos de terror, los mismos charlaban de manera muy normal y tranquila, como los mejores amigos que eran, hasta que escucharon a Kotone regañar a Hibiki por comerse todas las galletas navideñas, no pudieron evitar reírse entre ellos mismos.

—¡Hey pero miren que tenemos por aquí~! —Dijo de manera juguetona una de las nuevas amigas que Kotone había presentado, Hikari— ¡Es un muérdago! —Exclamó. Provocando que todos observaran a la pareja quienes habían caído en el muérdago, Touya y Touko.

—¿Eh? —Dijeron ambos, sin saber que más decir.

—¡No se hagan, saben las reglas! —Dijo divertida Hikari— Deben de besarse.

La pareja se observó fijamente por unos pequeños segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para ellos, Touko se sonrojó de sobremanera, el chico lo hizo de manera más disimulada, girando su mirada hacia otro lugar, intentando ocultar sus leves nervios, mientras que la chica no hallaba como disimularlos.

—¡Chicos, hemos traído los fuegos artificiales! —Exclamó Satoshi, quien llegó junto a Shigeru. El momento perfecto para interrumpir lo incómodo de la situación, todos habían olvidado lo del muérdago, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia los recién llegados.

Ambos castaños suspiraron aliviados y se dirigieron hacia afuera con los demás.

Los fuegos artificiales, contaban solo con estrellas, a lo que todos las encendieron y las admiraron por varios minutos, Touko se encontraba un poco más alejada del grupo, es cuando Touya se acerca para estar con ella.

—Lamento lo anterior.

—No fue tu culpa, Hikari sólo se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle —Dijo Touko para luego simular una pequeña risa— Además, no me molestó ni nada parecido…

—Pero parecías muy incómoda —Señaló el chico.

—Bueno, todos nos estaban mirando —Dijo Touko con una pequeña gota de sudor— Y no hay que pensar que el día ha sido malo sólo por ese pequeño detalle, hoy ha sido la mejor navidad hasta ahora que he pasado —Manifestó con una sonrisa más amplia, propia de ella.

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes sinceramente —No logró evitar decir el chico, Touko se sonrojó un poco por lo directo que había sido, ahora, más que antes, lo notaba aún más, y eso provocaba que lo sintiera aún más, la colocaba nerviosa, con emociones que la dejaban confundida, y ella lo sabía, no debía dejar que Touya se ilusionara de esa manera tanto tiempo, pero que podía hacer si ni ella misma sabía la respuesta hacia sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Touko poco a poco se está dando cuenta de lo que siente :3 me encantó como quedó este capítulo, a pesar de la tardanza que llevé xD espero a ustedes también les haya gustado, nos leemos luego :3**


	40. Asumir

**Número de palabras:** 797.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.4**

 **Asumir**

 _No es más que un sentimiento que surge, sin darnos cuenta de lo que realmente es y por qué lo sentimos._

* * *

Se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras caminaba por los ruidosos pasillos del instituto, necesitaba un pequeño tiempo a solas, después de todo no podía estar cerca de Touya sin recordar su revoltijo de sentimientos.

" _Me gustas más cuando sonríes sinceramente"_

Se sonrojó al recordar las palabras dichas por Touya en Navidad. Últimamente cualquier recuerdo _lindo_ sobre él la hacía sentir de manera extraña y confusa. No soportaba lo tonta que se hacía ver ella misma. Cada vez que él se acercaba no podía mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo como antes lo hacía. El hecho de tener conocimiento de los sentimientos de Touya influían en eso, pero Touko sabía que era algo más allá.

Suspiró cansada.

—Howaito-chan —Escuchó la voz de su profesor N, por lo que volteó enseguida, viéndolo con una sonrisa— ¿A qué se debe ese suspiro? —Preguntó.

—Eh, bueno… —Dijo con cierto sonrojo. N, desde su punto de vista sacó sus propias conclusiones, después de todo, era un hombre con experiencia.

—No tienes que decirlo si no te sientes cómoda —Dijo el peliverde.

—No es eso, es sólo que… no sé cómo explicarlo, de verdad me gustaría poder hablar sobre ello —Explicó—. Porque yo no lo entiendo. Es decir, por usted llegué a sentir algo que tampoco supe identificar, pero con él es… diferente.

El profesor sonrió un poco ante la confesión de la chica— A tu edad también tuve muchas confusiones —Admitió—. Tenemos muchos sentimientos revueltos, cada uno muy diferente al anterior. No es algo que se piense mucho, es algo más bien que ocurre solo, sin que uno mismo quiera, puede decirse como algo "inevitable", es por eso que no solemos darnos cuenta cuando nos enamoramos realmente, sin ser un caprichoso, sólo algo puro y sincero.

—Ya veo…

—¿A ti te gusta Barakku-kun? —Preguntó con naturalidad.

—¡N-no es él de quien hablo! —Exclamó muy nerviosa y sonrojada. El profesor sólo se rio un respuesta, sintiéndose Touko más apenada. Luego de eso, el timbre sonó. Touko agradeció a N por la conversación que tuvieron y regreso a clases, el peliverde sólo la observó irse.

Las horas pasaron y ya habían salido de clases, Touya y Touko se dirigieron de camino a casa, cuando notaron en el parque unos niños haciendo un muñeco de nieve, a Touko le brillaron los ojos al ver eso, se sintió como una niña al querer hacer eso.

—¿Quieres hacer uno también? —Leyó su mente Touya. Touko asintió con cierto sonrojo, a lo que el chico le sonrió en respuesta, la tomó de la mano y se adentraron a la nieve.

Se divirtieron mucho haciendo aquél muñeco de nieve. Parecían dos niños pero eso no les importaba, sólo disfrutar su momento les parecía bien.

Cuando terminaron Touya se había distraído observando cómo había quedado, que no se fijó que Touko estaba preparando una bola de nieve para lanzársela, cuando la sintió en su cabeza y se dio media vuelta oyendo las risas de Touko, mostró una sonrisa de revancha, rápidamente hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzó mientras ella se reía, pronto los dos se encontrarían en una pelea de nieve.

—¡Ok, me rindo! —Dijo Touko, quien se encontraba muy cansada, sosteniendo su estómago que dolía de tanto reír.

Ambos se acercaron, pero Touko se resbaló y casi cae, de no der porque se sostuvo rápidamente del brazo de Touya, pero fue tan fuerte y rápido que él tampoco pudo sostenerla, cayendo los dos sobre la nieve.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Touya.

Touko cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los marrones de Touya, él había quedado arriba de ella. La castaña se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de ambos.

—S-sí, estoy bien —Apenas logró articular.

El chico estaba por levantarse, cuando Touko lo tomó del brazo, él la mira con cierto sobresalto. Ella se encontraba muy sonrojada y evitaba el contacto visual.

Ella ya no necesitaba pensarlo más, sólo debía asumirlo, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de su mejor amigo. Sólo debía decírselo, darle su respuesta, ser directa como siempre había sido. Cuando estuvo decidida a hablar, Touko lo miró.

—Me gustas —Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, sólo para él— Realmente me gustas —Sonrió con ojos brillosos y aún sonrojada.

Touya sonrió ante las palabras que Touko le había dicho, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable. Siempre pensó en ese momento, ilusionado. Pero también teniendo presente que la respuesta podía ser un "no". En dado caso, sólo tenía que superarlo y adaptarse. Pero ahora que Touko se le había confesado, finalmente, su corazón no dejaba de bombear de esa manera tan alegre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero hayan tenido feliz semana santa, no puede terminar sin que les traiga la continuación xD jeje espero les haya gustado, por fin Touko ha aceptado sus sentimientos :') ¿Ahora que les esperará a esta pareja que empezarán a salir? Lo descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos~ Nos leemos luego!


	41. Patinaje

**Número de palabras:** 437.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.5**

 **Patinaje**

 _Un nuevo nivel que superar._

* * *

Cayó nuevamente después de varios intentos fallidos, a Touko no se le daba nada bien el patinaje sobre hielo. Se mostró muy arrepentida de aceptar con venir con todos ese día.

—¿Por qué tuve que aceptar venir aquí? —Se quejó mientras lloriqueaba tirada en el piso de hielo.

—Jaja, el aprendizaje es doloroso, pero después es muy divertido —Le dijo Touya mientras se acercaba a ella— Ven —Ofreció su mano.

Touko primero torció su boca antes de aceptar tomar la mano de su compañero, ayudándola a levantarse.

—No me sueltes ¿ok? —Le indicó, a lo que Touko sólo afirmó, iban a paso lento pero seguro, la chica mostró una sonrisa amplia al pasar tanto tiempo sin aún caerse.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —Exclamó.

—¿Ves? Pronto lograrás hacerlo mejor —Le dijo Touya, mirándola fijamente, provocando en Touko una leve distracción por lo que casi cae al suelo nuevamente, pero se sostuvo rápido del brazo de Touya, éste la tomó de los hombros para que no terminara de caer. Quedando Touko sobre el pecho de Touya, su sonrojo no se pudo evitar, ahora que ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos de cada uno, tenían mucho que afrontar como pareja. Aunque ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde eso, sus amigos lo notaron una vez los vieron salir de la escuela tomados de la mano. Aún no habían tenido más contacto que eso, por ende estar tan pegada a Touya le provocaba timidez pero a la vez un sentimiento de comodidad por su cercanía, le agradaba.

—¡Oigan! —Llamó su atención Hibiki— ¿Van a patinar o a estar abrazaditos todo el día? —Bromeó, provocando que Touko se sonrojara más de lo debido porque todos los habían visto, esta se separó tan rápido de Touya que perdió el equilibro, el chico intentó salvarla del golpe del suelo, pero fue muy fuerte, por lo que al sostenerla él también cayó.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Touya. La castaña al abrir sus azules ojos se encontró con los café de su acompañante, eso no ayudaba en nada los nervios que sostenía.

—¡Touya sé más delicado, no ves que estamos en público! —Bromeó ahora Kotone.

El chico notó un poco lo que ocurría y se levantó, pidiendo disculpas, y ayudaba nuevamente a Touko a levantarse—. Espero no incomodarte —Manifestó Touya.

—No, no, para nada —Negó Touko—. Me gusta estar cerca —Dijo en voz baja con las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando no apartar su mirada de la suya. Touya sonrió y ofreció su mano nuevamente.

—¿Continuamos? —Preguntó. Touko devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano para seguir practicando a patinar sobre hielo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo ni para mi misma con tantas ocupaciones, y he tenido muchos problemas con el Internet, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, intentaré traer el siguiente tan pronto como pueda, nos leemos luego!


	42. Cita

**Número de palabras: 1.174.**

* * *

 **Cita**

 _Un gran avance estaba por ocurrir entre su relación._

* * *

—¿Qué harás el domingo? —Preguntó Touya a Touko, mientras se dirigían camino a después de un largo día en la escuela.

—Nada —Respondió la chica—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo planeado? —Divagó.

—¿Quieres salir? —Le preguntó a la chica nuevamente.

—Por supuesto, ¿a dónde iremos? Tenemos que avisarles a los demás, quizá estén libres también —Dijo emocionada la chica.

—En realidad… pensaba invitarte… sólo a ti —La chica parpadeó varias veces, asimilando su invitación, luego se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Los dos solos?

—Así es, al menos que no quieras, lo entenderé…

—¡No, no es eso! —Negó rápidamente—, ¡claro que quiero ir!

—Pasaré por ti a las 10:00 entonces —Sonrió el chico, imitándolo Touko.

La chica al llegar a casa se acostó sobre su cama, pensando en la invitación sobre Touya, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama nerviosa mientras abrazaba su almohada.

—¡¿Qué haré?! —Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras aún daba vueltas— Esto es a lo que llaman como una "cita" ¿no? —Siguió hablando para sí misma ya más calmada sobre la cama— Yo no tengo experiencia sobre estas cosas, me siento tan nerviosa —Manifestó con cierto sonrojo— ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! —Exclamó levantándose de la cama con mirada decisiva—. Después de todo, es Touya —Sonrió.

Ojalá mostrara la misma decisión que tuvo esa noche, porque ahora que estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué tipo de cosas hacer en una "cita". No sabía a donde irían o qué harían.

—¿Te parece si vamos al cine? —Le preguntó Touya girando a verla.

—¡Ah, claro! —Respondió automáticamente, sonrojada y nerviosa.

En el camino hacia el cine, Touko logró visualizar a una pareja la cual se notaba tenían más experiencia, lo más probable por el tiempo que han pasado juntos, o sus personalidades son de esa manera, ambos se veían muy cómodamente hablando mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. La castaña desvió su mirada hacia la mano de Touya y lentamente intentó tomarla, quería hacerlo, quería tener más confianza en sí misma para continuar su relación con él.

Pero en ese momento se detuvo.

—¿Qué película deberíamos ver? —Preguntó observando las carteleras en el cine.

Ambos observaron las películas, cuando observaron una donde se notaba mucha acción, ambos se miraron fijamente, ya sabían la respuesta.

—2 entradas para The last Mission —Pidió Touya.

—Lo siento, está agotado —Respondió la cajera. Ambos chicos lucieron decepcionados, realmente tenían ganas de ver esa película.

—Podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres.

Touko lo pensó por unos segundos pero a la final decidió quedarse— ¿Qué otras películas están disponibles? —Preguntó Touko.

—Sólo quedan para "Destino" —Respondió la cajera. Ambos castaños observaron la portada de la película, era una de romance, no era del tipo de películas que ellos verían, pero no quedaba otra opción, decidieron ver esa.

La película había comenzado, mientras más avanzaba Touko sentía tantas emociones, como curiosidad de que es lo que pasaría con la pareja, algo de vergüenza al ver ciertos tactos entre los mismos; a veces miraba a Touya de reojo, queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaría por su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pareció la película? —Preguntó Touko, mientras ambos se encontraban ahora comiendo postres en el café.

—La "mejor amiga" de la protagonista fue muy malvada al querer quitarle al chico que le gustaba, a sabiendas de sus sentimientos, fue muy egoísta y celosa.

—En eso no hay dudas —Acotó— Espero nunca pasar por algo así.

—Si una amiga tuya intenta apartarme de tu lado, no la dejaría —Le dijo seriamente, mientras la chica se sonrojaba— Y si un amigo mío intenta algo contigo lo destruyo —Sonrió.

—¡No cometas un delito! —Le regañó Touko, provocando que Touya riera por su reacción.

—Sólo le dejaría en claro que "se busque otra chica" —Le dijo en palabras más "inocentes", pero Touko lo seguía observando con sospecha, al final, ambos rieron.

—¿Y de la pareja qué piensas?

—Muy bien, estuvo muy sincronizada, que comenzaran siendo desconocidos, rivales, mejores amigos, novios y casados no suena nada fácil.

—Casi como nosotros, sólo que nunca fuimos rivales y no estamos casados —Acotó Touko. Pero luego de medir sus palabras miró hacia abajo sonrojada.

De regreso a la estación para regresar a casa, Touko observó la mano de Touya nuevamente. Sin notar que empezaba a caminar muy lento.

—¿Estás bien? No te pierdas en la multitud —Le dijo Touya. Tomó su mano para que ésta le siguiera el paso y no se perdiera, la chica sintió su corazón latir fuertemente mientras sentía el tacto de la mano de su acompañante sobre la suya. Sonrió complacida. Aunque le hubiese gustado ser la de la iniciativa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Preguntó Touya.

—Sólo estoy feliz de estar contigo —Se sinceró, provocando que Touya se sonrojara.

—Eso me hace feliz también.

Llegaron a la estación y subieron al metro, toda esa trayectoria resultó ser muy divertida, después de todo, Touko no tenía ninguna razón de estar nerviosa, era su primera cita, sí, pero con un chico que conocía desde hace muchos años, le tenía confianza y se sentía muy cómoda a su lado.

—Bueno, hemos llegado —Manifestó Touya, mientras ambos se detenían en casa de Touko.

—Así es —Le dijo Touko, mientras observaba a Touya. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, no pudiendo evitar reírse— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Preguntó Touko mientras aún se reía.

—No lo sé —Respondió Touya—, supongo que no quiero irme aún.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Invitó Touko.

—Oh, no, es un poco tarde, no quiero molestar —Manifestó Touya.

—Nunca eres una molestia, pero sí, es cierto si es un poco tarde —Se dio cuenta la chica.

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes, ¿está bien? —Le dijo el chico sonriendo mientras estaba a punto de irse.

—Touya, espera —La chica sin pensarlo dio unos pequeños pasos torpes para detenerlo, pero sólo tropezó y se sostuvo de él, éste la tomó rápidamente y ambos quedaron a muy poca distancia el uno con el otro.

Se miraron sin saber exactamente qué hacer, por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, pero después sólo se dejaron llevar, dándose su primer beso, ambos lo querían, aunque no lo manifestaran, no era algo de lo que tuvieran que estar apresurados, ambos se daban su tiempo en su relación; por lo que su beso estuvo lleno de sentimiento y ternura, no duró mucho tiempo cuando ambos se separaron; fue cuando empezó a nevar.

—M-me avisas cuando llegues a casa ¿ok? —Manifestó Touko, sonrojada.

—S-sí.

El chico se dirigió a su casa, la cual no quedaba lejos, mientras que Touko entró a su hogar, llegó a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama, enseguida empezó a dar vueltas sobre su cama nerviosa.

—¡¿Cómo hemos llegado a eso?! —Manifestó mientras seguía dando vueltas. Cuando se detuvo, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios—. Se sintió tan… lindo.

En ese momento su celular sonó, ésta lo tomó observando el mensaje de Touya "llegue ;3". La chica sonrió, dándose cuenta de que cada día le gustaba más estar con Touya.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! Espero estén muy bien, este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora! Me costó mucho trabajo pensar en como sería "su primer beso" jaja tuve miles de escenas pero al final me quedé con este, bueno, espero pronto traerles otro capítulo! nos leemos luego :3


	43. Regalo

**Número de palabras:** 483.

* * *

 **Regalo.**

 _Para Touko no era sólo un presente, era la manera de demostrar su cariño, después de todo, ella no era buena en la cocina._

* * *

—¡Esto no está bien! —Exclamo cansada. Luego de varios intentos en que lo que había hecho terminara quemado—. No soy buena cocinando.

—Oh, vamos, sigue intentando —Le animó Bianca—. El día de San Valentín es mañana, ¡debes darle chocolates a Touya!

—Tengo más de 2 horas intentando —Dijo deprimida—. Creo que compraré unos en la tienda —Antes de que la chica se fuera por la puerta, su amiga la detuvo.

—No te irás, sé que puedes hacerlo —Dijo decidida la rubia—. Una última vez ¿ok?

Touko aceptó más animada, tenía razón, debía hacer esos chocolates. Después de todo, no podía defraudar a su novio; esta vez leyendo todo paso por paso, con mucho detenimiento, la cocina nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero debía darle la mayor de las sorpresas a Touya, ¿y qué mejor sorpresa que el hecho de que haya cocinado algo comestible?

—Aquí tienes, feliz 14 de febrero —Le enseñó la bolsita con chocolates dentro.

El chico lo tomó curioso, observando dentro unos chocolates en forma de corazón, Touya la miró— Gracias —Sonrió— ¿Los hiciste tú? —Preguntó curioso.

—Así es —Dijo apenada.

—Espero no tengan veneno —Bromeó.

—¡Te aseguro que no lo tienen! —Defendió—. Trabajé muy duro toda la noche para poder hacerlos —Declaró algo avergonzada. Touya se rio por su reacción dramática.

—Bueno, tienen buena pinta —Siguió bromeando. Mientras que Touko sólo hacía una especie de puchero enojada como niña pequeña— Los probaré —El chico sacó uno de tres chocolates, de tamaño considerable y le dio un mordida, el chico abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir tal sabor— Están muy buenos —Alabó. Touko lo miró con ojos brillosos y complacidos.

—Te dije que no era veneno —Mencionó orgullosa. Aunque cuando lo notó, Touya ya iba por el segundo chocolate— ¡Hey, disfrútalos! —Regañó.

—¿hm? —Touya la miró confundido mientras ya casi iba por la mitad del chocolate— ¿Puedes prepararme más verdad? —La miró con ojos inocentes.

—¡No! —Se negó automáticamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo casi lloriqueando como niño, acercándose a ella.

—Porque no lo disfrutas, te los comes muy rápido.

—Oh, vamos, hasta te guardé el último —Le dijo enseñándole el chocolate en forma de corazón.

—Bueno, podría considerarlo —Le dijo para luego tomar el chocolate, pero cuando hizo eso, el chico rápidamente le dio una mordida, provocando que Touko se pusiera roja de la sorpresa— ¡Eres un idiota! —Exclamó enojada. El chico sólo se rio— Ahora si no te haré nada —Le dijo para luego irse a clases mientras era seguida por Touya, intentando disculparse, pero no había podido evitarlo, verla enojada era realmente lindo. Pero después de todo, Touko le dio su último chocolate, diciéndole que quizá otro día le regale otros, considerando realmente practicar en la cocina.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y muchas gracias por los comentarios/follow y favoritos! Siempre me alegran el día~ jeje nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	44. Intenciones y Trampas

**Número de palabras:** 294.

* * *

 **Intenciones y Trampas.**

 _Touko caía en sus trampas, siempre la enojaba, pero lo olvidaba al poco tiempo por la misma trampa de él. Esas eran las intenciones de Touya._

* * *

—¡Amo el verano! —Exclamó Touko mientras caminaba junto a Touya.

—Nunca entenderé que le ves de bueno —Se quejó Touya—. Es la peor época del año.

—Créeme que yo no extrañaré el invierno —Respondió Touko con toda seguridad.

—Al menos tenías más excusas para abrazarme —Dijo con cierto tono burlón.

—Aún puedo hacerlo —Touko lo tomó del brazo, ahora que había pasado mucho tiempo como pareja, ya transcurrió la época en la que eran "tímidos" ahora se mostraban un poco más confiados en el sentido de otorgarse cariño mutuo, aunque aún hubieran ciertos sonrojos de por medio.

—Me dará más calor —Acotó siguiendo el juego.

—No te quejarás —La chica se colocó al frente de él deteniéndolo, y a pesar de la diferencia de altura, ésta se paró de puntillas y lo besó rápidamente, observándolo con una sonrisa. A Touya le había sorprendido su acción, pero no le desagradó para nada.

—Podría acostumbrarme a la "Touko atrevida" —Bromeó, provocando que Touko se sonrojara.

—No lo volveré a hacer —Se dio media vuelta algo enojada por su burla, pero el chico la tomó del brazo, haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho.

—No dije que no me gustara —Mencionó sincero, observándola fijamente, cosa que no duró mucho tiempo porque ambos se acercaron más, cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

Para Touko, su novio era un tramposo, siempre la hacía olvidar su enojo que el mismo provocaba apropósito, y que luego arreglaba con acciones como esas, para Touya, su novia se veía realmente linda tanto enojada como feliz, por ende siempre hacía ambas cosas apropósito.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fav y follow! Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo~ Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo!


	45. Rueda de la fortuna III

**Número de palabras:** 372.

* * *

 **Rueda de la fortuna III**

 _Entre viejos y nuevos recuerdos._

* * *

Los ojos de Touko brillaron como niña de primaria, el hecho de poder volver al parque de diversiones le parecía muy divertido. Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir con sus amigos. Y ahora que era el cumpleaños número 17 de Touko ¿qué mejor manera de pasarla que allí? Se encontraban en su último año de clases, pronto se graduarían y entrarían a la universidad, teniendo por seguro de que ya no se verían tanto como antes.

—¡Vamos a los carritos chocones, luego a la casa de los espejos! —Y así continuó arreglando todos los lugares en el orden en el que irían.

—Bueno, la cumpleañera manda —Dijo Kotone.

—No podemos desobedecerla en su día —Apoyó Hibiki.

Por lo que en todo el día, pasaron un buen rato en el mencionado parque. Divirtiéndose con cada atracción, pero cuando iban a la rueda de la fortuna, Hibiki tenía nauseas por la montaña rusa, así que Kotone se quedó para ayudarlo y no le vomitara a alguna persona. Cheren se quedó intentando ganar algún peluche para Bianca. Por lo que Touya y Touko subieron solos.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —Mencionó Touko mientras observaba todo desde lo más alto.

—Sí, recuerdo que la última vez Hibiki me empujó y terminé junto al sensei —Dijo recordando aquélla mala experiencia, Touko se rio por eso.

—Eso me hace sentir apenada —Declaró la chica. Mirándolo curioso Touya—. Es decir, recuerdo cuando lloré por enterarme de que el profesor tenía prometida; tú estuviste ahí para mí…

—Eso ya está en el pasado —La miró fijamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba por su mirada penetrante y seria—. Ahora estamos juntos —La tomó de la mano.

La chica afirmó con una sonrisa— Así es, te quiero a ti, de eso no cabe duda —Confesó provocando que Touya se sonrojara un poco— Adoro ser yo la que te sonroje —Declaró riéndose.

Hubo un pequeño movimiento en la rueda que provocó que ambos se acercaran aún más.

—Yo también te quiero a ti —Confesó el chico, muy cerca de la chica, quien se sonrojó también.

—Nunca me dejas disfrutar de que te haga sentir apenado —Se quejó, haciendo de que el chico se riera.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán ya están en su último año, así que pronto comenzarán una nueva etapa :) La universidad. No creerán que lo dejaré sólo en la etapa de la preparatoria jejeje, ahora es que me falta por desahogar mis deseos de escribir de esta pareja! jeje Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


	46. Playa

**Número de** **palabras:** 339.

* * *

 **Playa.**

 _Ella era más energética que el él, pero ambos se acostumbraron a ello._

* * *

—¡Touya por aquí! —Exclamó Touko muy emocionada mientras corría por la orilla del mar.

—¿Podrías ir más lento? —Preguntó Touya quien lucía muy cansado. Después de todo, el calor no era lo suyo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en el futbol si cuando apenas sudas te empiezas a quejar? —Cuestionó Touko deteniéndose y girándose para ver a su novio quejón.

—Es diferente —Defendió—. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a una competencia.

—Oh, ¿con qué es así? —Dijo Touko de manera juguetona—, ¿qué tal una carrera? —Retó para rápidamente salir corriendo.

—¡Hey, espera! —Touya la siguió enseguida—, ¡Eso es trampa! —Exclamó mientras intentaba alcanzar a su novia quien se reía de su miseria—. ¡He dicho que te detengas! —Dijo por última vez abalanzándose hacia ella para que se detuviera, cayendo ambos en el agua.

—Oh, joder, mi ropa —Se quejó Touya mientras la ojiazul seguía riéndose.

—No debiste hacer eso entonces —Se burló la chica.

—Es tu culpa por salir corriendo de esa manera —Alegó sonrojado, desviando su mirada enojado.

La chica aprovechó su distracción y tomó control de la situación, quedando encima de él.

—No te enojes —Sonrió victoriosa mientras con su dedo hacía círculos sobre su pecho.

—¡¿Cómo no me voy a enojar cuando…?! —El chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque Touko lo había callado con un beso. A veces le sorprendía lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser, pero poco a poco empezó a acostumbrarse a ello. Porque a diferencia de él, Touko no se cansaba, era muy energética; él lo era a su manera contradictoria, porque también le gustaba descansar. Pero, bueno, él no se queja de las recompensas que siempre le da su novia. La chica a veces se quejaba de que él solía pararse a mitad de camino; pero pronto ella aprendió a ser más paciente, y a disfrutar el escenario en donde se encontraban.

A ambos les gustaba la forma de ser del otro.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, quiero agradecer los comentarios que han dejado X3, los favs y follow! De verdad me gusta mucho escribir sobre la historia de amor entre Touya y Touko :3 me alegra más que a ustedes, lectores, también les guste! Espero pronto nos volvamos a leer, hasta pronto!


	47. Vacaciones

**Número de palabras:** 295.

* * *

 **Vacaciones**

 _Un viaje, y los pequeños nervios de Touya._

* * *

Por fin habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, ése día Touko había organizado una reunión con sus amigos más íntimos en todos estos años que habían pasado en la preparatoria, para poder decirles una gran noticia.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías decirnos? —Preguntó Cheren.

Touko los observó con una sonrisa antes de responder— Están invitados a pasar unos días en Tsumago, donde viven mis abuelos —Informó con mucho entusiasmo— Sé que no suena muy divertido, pero para pasar unas vacaciones de verano con ustedes allá puede que sea diferente. Mis padres no pueden ir y me han dicho que los invite a ustedes, mis abuelos siempre están solos allá en ese pueblo. Y hay muchos lugares interesantes por visitar —Mencionó alegre— ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Es estupendo! —Exclamó Bianca— Pediré permiso hoy mismo.

Así como la rubia, los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo. El viaje sería un fin de semana, esperando poder pasarla de maravilla, aunque entre amigos, siempre todo resultaba divertido.

—Te vez muy entusiasmada —Le dijo Touya, luego de terminar la reunión con sus amigos y dirigirse a casa.

—Sí, ¡me parece emocionante poder viajar con ustedes! —Admitió Touko—. A mis abuelos les encantará tener más compañía aunque sea por unos pocos días —Lo miró sonriendo.

—Ya veo… —Touya se quedó un poco pensativo, los padres de Touko lo habían aceptado casi instantáneamente, después de todo lo conocían desde hace muchos años, sabían que no era un mal chico, sus abuelos era una cosa distinta, era la primera vez que los vería, y se sentía algo nervioso.

—Seguro les caerás bien a mis abuelos —Le dijo con una sonrisa, como si su mente hubiese leído. Touya por su parte, le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Buenas! Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, pronto publicaré las demás partes de este pequeño viaje que tendrán! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	48. Empujón

**Número de palabras:** 725.

* * *

 **Empujón.**

 _Algunos necesitamos ciertas circunstancias para demostrar lo que sentimos._

* * *

No entendía la razón o quizá no quería afrontarlo, ¡el abuelo de Touko lo trataban como esclavo! Y él como buen chico hacía todo lo que pedían, todo comenzó con traerles el té, y ahora se encontraba limpiando la enorme casa donde se quedaban. Debía admitirlo, no debía ser mal agradecido por dejarlos quedarse allí, pero ¿por qué sólo él? No le parecía justo, pero la respuesta era obvia.

Se trataba del novio de su nieta.

Aún no lo conocía como debían, y quizá por eso no le tenía nada de confianza, mandarle a hacer esas cosas sólo eran pruebas que le imponían para saber cuáles eran sus aptitudes, o por lo menos así quería verlo Touya; porque quizá de verdad sólo sean un anciano malvado que disfrutaba de verlo sufrir.

Al contrario de su abuela, que era muy tierna y dulce con él.

—¿Touya estás bien?

Abrió sus ojos al oír la voz de su novia llamarlo, sin darse cuenta se había tirado en el pasto para descansar un poco, yéndosele la noción del tiempo, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Touko mirándolo desde arriba, quien estaba sentada.

—Sí, lo siento casi me quedo dormido —Rio nervioso mientras se sentaba bien al lado de Touko.

—Siento que mi abuelo te hagan hacer tantas cosas, por más que digo que dejen de hacer eso, siguen —Suspiró agotada—. Y tú no te niegas tampoco —Alegó mirándolo feo.

El chico rio nervioso nuevamente— No es como si pudiera…

—¡No es justo! ¡No me dejan pasar tiempo contigo! —Se quejó haciendo puchero y observando a Touya.

—Hey, no me mires con esa cara, me harás sentir culpable —Le dijo apenado, pero Touko siguió con aquélla mirada que lo hacía ceder a cualquier cosa, el chico se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a punto de besarla se escuchó a alguien caer y quejarse.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron en veloz carrera hacia donde provenían aquéllas quejas.

—¡Abuela!

Cuando llegaron observaron a la señora tirada en el suelo con un gran dolor, y varias cosas se habían caído al suelo.

—Es su columna nuevamente, tenemos que llevarla a dentro —Le dijo desesperada la chica sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Touya estaba cargando a su abuela en su espalda, ella no era muy alta ni pesada por lo que para alguien en tan buen estado físicamente como Touya, se le era fácil.

La llevó hacia su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama mientras Touko llamaba a su abuelo.

—Muchas gracias mi niño —Le dijo en un tono cariñoso la anciana, un poco mejor. El chico sólo sonrió asintiendo—. Desde que te vi supe que eras una buena persona —Declaró sorprendiendo un poco a Touya—, mi esposo es algo celoso con Touko, ya que es su única nieta, su princesa consentida desde que nació, nunca la imaginó con un novio.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo —Le dijo algo apenado—. Pero no me rendiré, quiero ganarme su confianza también.

—Pronto se dará cuenta de lo bueno que eres para nuestra Touko —Sonrió—. Él no lo admite, pero si le pareces buena persona, sólo falta el empujón para que lo suelte.

—¡Helga! —Entró rápidamente el anciano acercándose a su esposa— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Touya me trajo aquí —Informó.

El anciano miró a Touya con mucha sorpresa, y el chico se sintió un poco nervioso, nunca lo había visto, desde que llegó de esa manera tan _gentil._

—Muchas gracias y lo siento por haberte tratado como esclavo —Le dijo agachándose y poniendo su cabeza y manos sobre el piso, a Touya le salieron varias gotas de sudor.

—¡No se disculpe! —Exclamó sin saber que más decir.

—Pensé que sólo eras un vagabundo que quería aprovecharse de mi linda nieta, pero veo que eres un buen chico, desde hoy quiero que sepas que somos como tu familia —Le dijo mirándolo con el pulgar arriba, el chico se sonrojó por eso, ¿a qué se refería con familia? Dejó de pensar en eso para observar a la abuela de Touko, quien asintió con una sonrisa, siendo regresada por Touya.

Al final, la relación entre ellos mejoró, aunque a veces el abuelo no permitía que se acercara tanto a Touko (por lo menos en su presencia).

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! También espero les haya gustado este capítulo ;3 últimamente tengo tiempo libre pero no imaginación ;w; ¡espero sus comentarios! nos leemos luego :3


	49. Serenidad

**Número de palabras:** 180.

* * *

 **Serenidad**

* * *

Era el último día de su corto viaje por lo que no podía desaprovecharse, cuando Touko tuvo la oportunidad, invitó a Touya a que la acompañara.

—¿Está bien que dejemos a los demás? —Preguntó Touya algo apenado.

—No quitará mucho tiempo, es sólo un pequeño regalo —Le dijo Touko en un tono divertido.

—¿Regalo? —Cuestionó Touya mientras seguían caminando por el sitio boscoso.

Cuanto Touko informó que ya habían llegado, Touya se sorprendió por tal maravilla de lugar al que había traído, los árboles danzaban con la brisa de verano mientras los pajaritos cantaban, los girasoles se mostraban en sus vivos colores.

—Solía venir aquí de niña, digo, hace mucho tiempo tú me enseñaste tu lugar cuando eras niño, quiero mostrarse ahora el mío —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba— Ven —Le dijo ofreciendo sus piernas para que se recostara.

El chico sin dudarlo fue y se recordó en sus piernas mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

—Momentos como estos no quisieran que terminaran nunca —Declaró Touya, haciendo que la chica sonriera y acariciara el rostro de él.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Me siento un poco apenada por el retraso, espero el siguiente capítulo lo publique más temprano!


	50. Palabras de amor

**Número de palabras:** 395.

* * *

 **Palabras de amor**

* * *

La chica se encontraba jugando video juegos en casa de Touya, mientras su novio leía un libro sentado en la cama al lado de Touko; lanzó una disimilada mirada hacia la chica quien se encontraba muy concentrada intentando pasar el nivel, pero Touko pronto notó la mirada de su novio.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó mientras seguía oprimiendo los botones del control.

—No, nada, sólo te estoy mirando —Respondió sin apartar su mirada.

Touko intentó concentrarse, pero sentir la mirada de Touya sobre ella la desconcentraba de alguna manera, pronto los nervios harían que en la pantalla del televisor se reflejada un "Game Over".

—Es tu culpa —Acusó Touko girando su vista hacia él.

—¿Qué hice? —Cuestionó el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, quien intentó alejarse por los nervios pero terminó a un costado de la cama.

—¿Es que acaso me piensas violar? —El chico no pudo evitar reírse por su acusación, Touko podía decir cualquier tipo de cosa y sonaba gracioso.

—Quizá —Le siguió el juego. Sus labios se encontraban cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin se juntaron en un beso que fue profundizándose cada vez más, pronto Touya se encontraría arriba de Touko quien estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras seguían besándose.

—Te amo —Susurró el chico mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos que poco a poco fueron bajando por su cuello.

—Yo también te amo —Correspondió Touko mientras suspiraba por aquéllas caricias que poco a poco empezó a necesitar cada vez más.

Por primera vez, no era suficiente.

Pero cuando estuvieron conscientes de lo que hacían, Touya se detuvo por un momento, observando su camisa desabrochada, y que decir de la ropa ahora desarreglada de Touko.

—¿Está bien que hagamos esto? —No pudo evitar preguntar con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, apartando su mirada. Él siempre fue un chico muy respetuoso, quien a pesar de querer tantas cosas de Touko, él siempre pensaba en su comodidad primordialmente.

La chica con sus manos, obligó al chico a mirarla a los ojos—. Está bien, no quiero que te detengas —Le sonrió dulcemente, provocando que Touya no pudiera resistirse.

Por lo que ambos, con tan solo un beso, se comunicaron el permiso de poder seguir. Y mientras las hojas del otoño empezaron a caer, la pareja se demostró de forma más madura lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Oh, Santo Cielo, enserio, por fin pude escribir algo, mi jefe no entiende que tengo vida social y cibernética, necesito jugar y escribir mis continuaciones! jaja como ven, ahora que hemos llegado al capítulo 50! la relación de estos dos ha crecido hasta este punto x3 ¿pero todo será color de rosas? Pronto lo veremos~ muchas gracias por los reviews y favs! :)


	51. Distancia

**Número de palabras:** 331.

 **Aclaraciones:** A partir de este capítulo, los protagonistas tienen 18 años de edad.

* * *

 **Distancia**

 _Ante circunstancias de estar separados es donde más demuestran sus sentimientos._

* * *

Jamás pensó que lo extrañaría tanto. Después de la graduación, con sus respectivos promedios, lograron entrar cada uno en la universidad que más les interesaba; lastimosamente ninguno logró estar en la misma universidad, toda vez que había escogido carreras muy distintas; por lo que el tiempo que pasaba junto a sus amigos era muy poco.

Sino fuera porque su novio vivía muy cerca de su casa, tampoco lo vería. Pero a pesar de todo, a veces sólo se veían de regreso cuando viajaban en el metro (si es que salían a la misma hora) uno que otro fin de semana en los que alguno de los dos no tuviese que estudiar, porque cada vez que Touko estaba libre Touya no lo estaba y viceversa.

Por lo que uno de los medios por lo que se comunicaban eran vía mensaje de texto o llamadas antes de dormir, se sentía distante, pensaba Touko, después de tanto tiempo yendo y regresando de la escuela juntos, pasar muchos ratos agradables los fines de semana, todo eso había sido derrumbado por los caminos diferentes que habían tomado.

—¿Qué pensará Touya sobre esto? —Se preguntó a si misma mientras se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, con una mirada perdida. Entonces, suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos— ¡Todo estará bien! —Se levantó intentando estimularse, y observó el mensaje de texto que había dejado su novio hace unos minutos atrás—. Touya dijo que mañana tendría horas libres, yo saldré temprano así que… iré a verlo a su universidad —Dijo decidida.

Por otro lado, Touya se encontraba escribiendo sus apuntes, hasta que escuchó su teléfono recibir un mensaje, rápidamente lo tomó y vio el contenido del mismo; no era más que una respuesta de su novia, manifestándole con emoticonos alegres que iría mañana a verlo, esto provocó una sonrisa en el chico, quien escribió su respuesta y lo envió de inmediato, para seguidamente, continuar escribiendo.


	52. Reencuentro

**Número de palabras:** 705.

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

 _Un sentimiento de felicidad un poco más fuerte y diferente al normal._

* * *

Se encontraba ansiosa, inconsciente de cada uno de sus tics nerviosos, podía estar moviendo su pierna mientras estaba sentada, jugar con sus uñas, tocar mucho su cabello, morder un poco el lápiz, entre otra cosa que su amiga Hikari (a quien conoció en la universidad) la hacía parar de hacer, sólo para luego encontrarse haciendo otra cosa.

—Oh vamos, sé que estás muy emocionada y nerviosa por encontrarte con tu novio después de tanto tiempo, pero debes calmarte —Manifestó su amiga peliazul.

—¿Pero y si está más alto y le salió bigote? ¿Y si me ve más fea que antes y me deja? —Dramatizó llorando mientras tomaba a Hikari de los hombros y la balanceaba.

—Nada de eso, eres muy bonita, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —Animo Hikari, sabía que la chica no decía nada de eso enserio, sólo eran dramas del momento, cuando esté junto a Touya, todo pasará.

Touko se calmó y suspiró para luego decir: —¿Cómo la llevas tú con tu novio? Él también está lejos, ¿no?

—¿Shinji? —Nombró la chica un poco sorprendida por la pregunta—. Ah, sí, él está en otra ciudad estudiando jeje —Dijo con una risita.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo funciona?

—Fácil, Shinji es un idiota —Respondió con una sonrisa, Touko casi se cae por su respuesta tan simple— Sólo bromeo, la verdad no nos enviamos muchos mensajes —Dijo rascándose la mejilla— Él es muy frío por lo que tampoco es de mucho hablar. Sólo hablamos por las noches antes de dormir, también me envía mensajes de buenos días; estoy adaptada a su forma de ser, por el simple hecho de que sea él, quien se tome la molestia de enviarme un mensaje, me hace sentir especial en su vida, cuando las cosas empiecen a cambiar, si alguna vez hay distancia, lo sabremos —Explicó con una sonrisa, mientras Touko veía con mucha admiración a su amiga. El simple hecho de escucharla, la había hecho sentir mucho más calmada, por el momento, entre Touya y ella todo estaba bien.

Sus clases habían terminado, por lo que como había acordado ayer, se dirigió hacia la universidad donde Touya estudiaba, la cual quedaba a una hora en metro después de la suya. Había ido junto a él cuando quiso recorrer el instituto, por lo que conocía muy bien los caminos, le había enviado un mensaje de antemano para que estuviese pendiente, por lo que todo iría bien.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la universidad, observó a Touya, saliendo de la universidad al lado de una _hermosa_ chica, quien le hablaba de una manera familiarizada, se notaba que se agradaban mucho, Touko se sintió un poco extraña, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Touya se fijó en la presencia de su Touko y enseguida gritó su nombre, ella salió de su trance y terminó la distancia que había entre ellos.

—Touko, ésta es mi compañera de clase Blue —Presentó— Blue, ella es mi novia Touko.

—Es un placer conocer a la novia de Touya —Le dijo Blue con una sonrisa.

—I-igual —Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de las presentaciones se despidieron de la chica nombrada como Blue, y siguieron su camino, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines de la universidad.

—¡Está delicioso! —Admiró Touya luego de probar unos dulces que le había traído Touko— Estás mejorando mucho —Dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que mejoraría tarde o temprano, para estos tuve que quemar miles de dulces para que salieran perfectos —Dijo con orgullo por su gran logro.

—No me imagino la cara de tu mamá, espera si, que miedo —Bromeó haciendo que Touko se riera. El chico colocó su mano en la cabeza de Touko y la acarició, ella lo miró fijamente— Te extrañé —Declaró el chico. Touko se sonrojó un poco.

—Yo también —De un segundo a otro, el chico la tomó del mentón y se besaron, sintiendo el sabor dulce de sus bocas que se volvían a encontrar tras mucho tiempo. Tenían que admitir, que los reencuentros eran difíciles de explicar, es como una alegría más grande que la que anteriormente sentían, quizá no se les haga tan difícil adaptarse.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me acabo de dar cuenta que este fic ya tiene 1 año, que hermoso jeje muchas gracias por el apoyo, comentarios, follows y favs! los cuales me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero les haya gustado este cap!


	53. Intenciones

**Número de palabras:** 213.

* * *

 **Intenciones**

 _No todo podía ser color de rosas._

* * *

Se encontraba inquieta. Ése fin de semana Touko se encontraría libre, por lo que invitó a Touya a salir, pero éste le había manifestado que no podría, debido a que iría a estudiar con Blue (a quien había conocido semanas atrás) y otros compañeros de clases. La chica se dio cuenta de que últimamente Touya mencionada mucho a Blue, no quería hacer su mente volar, pero le estaba pareciendo incómodo. Después de todo, su novio no solía hablar de otras chicas, no era algo de lo que ella estuviese acostumbrada; o quizá le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Hey, Touya ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Blue, quien se encontraba a su lado sentada en la biblioteca.

—Mi novia, está libre este fin de semana, pero tenemos que estudiar con los demás… —Manifestó un poco triste— Quizá debería…

—No, Touya, no debes de dejar tus estudios, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás —Interrumpió Blue antes de Touya reconsiderar salir con Touko el fin de semana— Yo te ayudaré en tus estudios —Le dijo muy animada.

—Tienes razón, después podré verla más tiempo, primero debemos salir de todos estos exámenes y trabajos. Gracias, Blue. —Le sonrió el chico, sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como ven, la primera aparición de Blue fue amistosa, pero ahora se muestran sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿qué cosas les espera a nuestra pareja? Espero pronto continuar :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar x3 Nos leemos luego!


	54. Sorpresa

**Número de palabras:** 241.

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

 _Ella nunca había sido negativa, ¿por qué serlo ahora?_

* * *

Touko suspira mientras observaba por la ventana del tercer piso, lugar exacto donde se encontraba su salón.

—Esta es la tercera vez que suspiras en esta mañana, ¿sucede algo? No es que te note "cansada" —Le preguntó su amiga Hikari, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

—Lo siento, es que hay cosas que me tienen inquieta, tampoco es que sé cómo tomarlo o enfrentarlo…

—¿Te refieres a Touya, no? —Pregunto Hikari, a lo que Touko sólo afirmó apenada—. Deberías ir a darle una sorpresa, los estudios son importantes, pero ver a tu pareja al menos unos cinco minutos no lo hará reprobar, ¿cierto? —La peliazul sonríe, contagiando a la castaña.

—¿C-crees que esté bien? —Pregunta un poco sonrojada.

—¡Por supuesto! Es tu novio, no creo que te eche a patadas si vas a visitarlo de sorpresa a la facultad.

La castaña lo estuvo pensando por cierta cantidad de segundos, sabía que Hikari tenía razón, pero no sabía porque se encontraba inquieta, quizá porque no quería ser de alguna manera, una molestia.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan indecisa? No podía seguir de esa manera, ella era del tipo de persona que no pensaba las cosas por mucho tiempo, era positiva a todo lugar, por lo que no debía dejarse llevar por emociones negativas, por lo que Touko aceptó la idea de Hikari, ése día, después de clases, visitaría a Touya.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Qué le esperará a Touko en su visita sorpresa? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo jeje, gracias por leer y comentar :3 nos leemos luego!


	55. Mal entendido

**Número de palabras:** 816.

* * *

 **Mal entendido**

Un mal entendido puede hacer que las cosas resulten peor de lo que esperábamos.

* * *

Se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad, Touko estaba a punto de perder el metro que necesitaba para llegar a la universidad de Touya, si lo perdía, tendría que esperar una hora más al siguiente, así que debía apresurarse.

Llego justo a tiempo, porque las puertas estaban por cerrarse y ella rápidamente, con un salto, logró entrar en el metro. Cuando por fin se detuvo, respiro muy agitada, se dio cuenta que muchos se le quedaron viendo y esta se sonrojó e intentó ignorarlo, tomando asiento y esperando a que el metro llegara a su destino.

Por otro lado, Touya había salido temprano de clases, por lo que cuando estuvo afuera sacó su celular, abriendo su bandeja de entrada, donde se supone estaba esperando un mensaje de Touko, pero ésta no le había respondido desde hace varias horas, se preocupó un poco por lo que empezó a escribir otro mensaje.

—Touya, ¿qué haces? —Fue sorprendido por su compañera de clases, Blue, a quien empezó a considerar una buena amiga.

—Estaba por escribirle a Touko —Respondió con una sonrisa amable—. Ya que tengo tiempo, podría ir a verla a su universidad.

La ojiazul lo miró un poco disgustada, después de todo, a ella le gustaba Touya, y no le importaba si tuviese o no una novia, ella haría lo posible porque se fijara en ella.

—¿Por qué no vas a su universidad y le das una sorpresa? —Recomendó Blue—. Incluso, puedo acompañarte ya que debo ir por unos recados.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? No me ha respondido… quizá esté ocupada.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Afirmó enseguida—. ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder! —Blue lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó con ella.

Después de varios minutos, el metro por fin había llegado. Touko rápidamente salió acompañada de la aglomeración de personas que la hicieron sentir asfixiada, pero cuando por fin estuvo en libertad, salió en veloz carrera hacia su destino, no sin cumplir con los semáforos que no permitían el paso de peatones, cada vez que eso pasaba se desesperaba, quisiera tener alas y poder volar para así llegar más rápido.

Mientras tanto, Touya y Blue caminaban a paso ligero, hablando de manera fluida, siempre había un tema de conversación, la chica se sentía feliz cada vez que oía otras personas decir que lucían como una pareja universitaria, pero cosas como esas Touya no parecía oírlas, era tan distraído que mucho menos se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Blue.

Cuando pensó en ello, se detuvo en medio de un parque el cual se encontraba solo a esas horas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Touya quien se dio vuelta para verla.

—Touya, tengo algo que decirte —Dijo Blue mientras apretaba su bolso fuertemente.

—Estás actuando extraño, si no te sientes bien puedes decírmelo, o si tienes algún problema —Touya se acercó un poco a su amiga para así poder apoyarla.

—Lo sé, no es eso… O quizá si sea un problema… verás Touya… —La chica dejó de mirar hacia el suelo y lo miró fijamente. Éste también la miraba fijamente.

Los pasos rápidos de Touko se iban acercando cada vez más a la universidad.

—Me gustas —Al decir eso rápidamente Blue lo besó, sorprendiendo a Touya, quien no había esperado tal acción de la chica. Cuando Blue se separó de él, escuchó algo caerse, ambos voltearon y la vieron.

O más bien, habían sido vistos por Touko, quien había dejado caer su bolso. Sus ojos se mostraron horrorizados cuando los vio, no podía ni quería creerlo, quiso que todo fuese un sueño en ese momento. La única acción que fue capaz de hacer en ese momento salir huyendo de allí con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que jamás Touya se perdonaría a pesar de que no había sido su culpa, aunque si, se culpaba por todo, porque debió haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que Blue sentía por él y darle un paro a todas aquéllas salidas de estudio, entre tantas cosas, que si hubiese visto antes, hubiera evitado todo esto.

—¡Touko, espera, puedo explicarlo! —El chico la siguió, sin importar que dejara a Blue sola, él jamás abandonaría a la persona quien más quería.

Pero la chica no acató a ninguno de los llamados de Touya, sentía un extremo dolor en aquél momento, no quería verlo, dentro de ella sabía que estaba mal huir, ¿pero qué más haría en un momento como ese? No pararía de correr, no hasta perder por completo a Touya. En ese preciso momento, no se fijó que el semáforo indicaba el paso de vehículos y ella cruzó la calle, cuando escuchó la bocina es que fue demasiado tarde, sólo sintió el golpe, lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos desesperados de Touya, así como su cara llena de preocupación antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ok, esta idea me surgió justamente hoy, no estaba planeado, creo que me obsesioné un poco con el drama y el suspenso! Y el capítulo creo que ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, agradezco sus comentarios y favs, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego, espero pronto traerles la continuación y no dejarlos con tanto suspenso!


	56. Afrontar

**Número de palabras:** 694.

* * *

 **Afrontar.**

 _Touya no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones tan complicadas._

* * *

Toma su mano como todas las veces que la ha visitado después de la universidad; desde aquél día, Touko ha pasado tres días sin despertar, Touya se culpa, se arrepiente de no haber sido más observador, si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Blue sentía por él, y de lo que sería capaz, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero no servía de nada lamentarse, lo que importaba ahora era que Touko despertara.

—No me abandones.

Fue lo que susurró entre sus sollozos, para seguidamente empezar a sentir salir de sus ojos aquélla agua salada mientras apretaba la mano de su novia con fuerza. Los padres de Touko se encontraban aún más en mal estado, desconociendo las verdaderas razones del porqué su hija terminó siendo atropellada, sabían que ella podía ser poco cautelosa, pero jamás pensaron que algo así podría llegarle a pasar. Touya apoyaba mucho a sus padres, después de todo eran también como sus padres (después de tantos años), incluso la madre de Touya se tomó su tiempo para poder ir a visitarla.

Al siguiente día el castaño se dirigió a su universidad, aunque era el lugar en donde menos quería estar, toda vez que tenía que encontrarse con Blue, y realmente no tenía ánimos de lidiar con ella.

—¿Cómo sigue Touko? —Preguntó la ojiazul en medio del vacío pasillo.

—Sigue sin mostrar signos de despertar —Fue su respuesta fría.

—Estaba pensando en ir a visitarla, sé que soy la razón de que ella esté así…

—No haría ninguna diferencia si vas.

—¡Touya, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero escúchame!

—¡No tengo nada que escuchar! —Exclamó Touya asustando a la chica, en todo aquél tiempo él había estado guardando mucho enojo dentro de él, y por fin lo había liberado—. ¡Desde un principio nunca respetaste el hecho de que tuviera novia! ¿Por qué tendría que hablar contigo en primer lugar? No te preocupa Touko en lo más mínimo, visitarla sólo sería un acto vil de tu parte, incluso falso.

—¡¿Crees que no lo intenté?! —Exclamó la chica—. No quería que me gustases, al principio mis intenciones nunca fueron esas, pero a medida pasaba el tiempo cada día me enamoraba más de ti —Todas aquéllas palabras fueron dichas mientras lloraba, el chico la miró sin palabras que decir—. Tienes razón en algo, llegó un punto en el que no me importó que Touko estuviese ahí, pero… nunca deseé que algo tan horrible le pasara —Mencionó en voz baja— Lo siento, te he hecho perder el tiempo y debes ir a visitarla ¿verdad? —Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y secando sus lágrimas, el chico sólo afirmó.

Después de aquélla conversación, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado, tenía cierto dolor de cabeza. Se preguntaba por qué los sentimientos tenían que ser tan complicados, cuando él desde que vio a Touko por primera vez lo único que ha querido era estar con ella, entre ellos, muy pocas veces habían pasado por circunstancias tan difíciles, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ellas, no sabía cómo manejarlo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era apoyar a Touko.

En ese momento su teléfono le avisó la llegada de un mensaje, por lo que lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y aceleró su paso.

Debía llegar rápido y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, que Touko había despertado. Incluso había pagado a un taxi para llevarlo, y tuvo que correr las últimas cuadras porque el tráfico los había atrapado.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino escuchó tras la puerta de la habitación 403 aquélla voz que tanto extrañaba escuchar. Pero entonces dudó. No sabía qué tipo de cara poner al verla, toda vez que él había sido la causa de su breve estado de coma, su corazón latía fuertemente por los nervios, sintió como si estuviese a punto de salirse, quizá moriría de un infarto ahí mismo; respiró profundo, no había nada que temer, lo primero, era ver si Touko estaba bien.

Por lo que sin dudarlo más, abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! No saben cuanto tardé intentando escribir este capítulo xD cada vez que me sentaba y estaba inspirada me llamaban para hacer mandatos :'v pero por fin he podido terminarlo, aunque con suspenso jeje, espero nos leamos pronto!


	57. Levantarse

**Número de palabras:** 545.

* * *

 **Levantarse.**

 _Y entonces, después de la gran caída, sólo queda ser fuertes y levantarse._

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero con lo que Touya se topó fueron los padres de Touko, quienes sonrieron al verlo.

—¿Es tu turno entonces? —Preguntó la madre en tono de broma.

—Dejémosle su espacio —Aconsejó el padre, saliendo con su esposa, quien le sonrió a Touya y le hizo una seña con los dedos de que todo saldría bien, éste sonrió como respuesta, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Dio unos 5 pasos antes de poder verla, aquélla chica por la que pasó noches sin dormir, la razón por la que se sintiera culpable por lo que le había pasado, la única chica que se había robado su corazón por completo, además de sus amigos de la infancia Cheren y Bianca, él no había podido hacer más amigos, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Touko era su mundo, y si la perdía para siempre, su mundo se acabaría.

Por eso, cuando la vio allí acostada, viendo el día soleado en la ventana, sintió como los colores llegaban una vez más. Ella volteó hacia Touya, quien se quedó estático, como si su mirada fuera un rayo de hielo.

—¿Así me das la bienvenida después de tantos días? —Las primeras palabras provinieron de Touko, quien lo dijo en un tono medio enojado.

—Lo siento… —Touya enseguida volvió en sí y sólo pudo decir aquéllas palabras mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco— Lo siento…

Touko se quedó en silencio, mientras el chico se acercó más a ella y se arrodilló, tomando su mano, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía. La chica colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Touya y lo acarició.

—Está bien… —Le dijo como palabras consolantes—. Antes de poder juzgar, debo oír tu explicación —Manifestó con una sonrisa, Touya la miró fijamente, tomó compostura y se sentó a su lado, explicándole con cada detalle, lo que había ocurrido antes del accidente.

—Y por eso, es mi culpa que estés aquí, de verdad lo siento…

—No te disculpes —Aquéllas palabras hicieron que Touya la mirara fijamente, sorprendido—. Es mi culpa por salir huyendo como una cobarde —Sonrió—. Debí escucharte… En ese momento, algo que estaba dentro de mí desde hace mucho tiempo se liberó, no pude controlarlo, nunca fui totalmente sincera, siempre estuve celosa de Blue, ella siempre estaba contigo estudiando, mientras que yo… —Touko apretó sus puños mientras empezaba a llorar.

—¡No llores! —Exclamó Touya, levantándose de aquélla silla y abrazando a Touko—. Yo debí haberlo predicho antes, nunca debí llegar hasta tal punto con la confianza… Touko tú eres la única para mí, te amo, no sabes cuánto —la chica apretó sus puños en la camisa del chico quien la abrazaba, siguiendo llorando.

—Eres un idiota… —Le dijo sin parar de llorar y apretar su camisa.

Cuando dejó de llorar, se miraron fijamente y se besaron.

Al siguiente día, Touko había sido dada de alta, se pudo ver como Touko salió junto a sus padres, siendo tomada de la mano por Touya. La pareja, a pesar de las grandes dificultades por las que pasaron, ambos pudieron afrontarlas, convirtiéndose en otra experiencia, y haciendo de su amor más fuerte que antes.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡uff! Me mareé de tanto pensar como reunir a estos dos nuevamente jajaja, aunque creo que al final me quedó muy simple? Jeje espero les haya gustado, ambos han sufrido mucho, creo que no los haré sufrir más por el momento jejeje, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo x3 nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo~


	58. Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este capítulo ya tienen alrededor de 22 años.

 **Número de palabras:** 395.

* * *

 **Futuro.**

 _Había muchas cosas que la joven pareja tenía por delante._

* * *

Ése día, la pareja decidió salir a cenar, luego realizaron una pequeña caminata, donde se sentaron para hablar un poco antes de regresar a casa, aún era invierno por lo que los copos de nieve caían del cielo lentamente.

—Oye Touko, hay algo que he querido decirte —Dijo Touya un poco nervioso.

—Sí, ¿dime? —Manifestó Touko observándolo fijamente.

—Sabes que, estamos a punto de graduarnos de la universidad —Comenzó el discurso.

—Ve al grano tonto —Le dijo riéndose, por lo que Touya sólo afirmó y sacó una caja de su bolsillo, la chica se le quedó mirando confundida, cuando éste lo abrió, pudo visualizar un anillo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

—Touko Howaito, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Le preguntó el chico un poco sonrojado.

La chica por su lado no tardó mucho tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaran completamente rojas, su gran expresión no podía ser descrita con tanta facilidad ya que se mostró realmente sorprendida.

—¿Q-Quéeee? —Fue su respuesta, si, la había tomado totalmente de sorpresa, incluso casi se cae para atrás— ¿E-esto no es un sueño verdad? ¡Dime que no lo es! —El chico negó en respuesta—. Yo… yo… no sé qué decir, no estaba preparada mentalmente —Si estuviese parada, en definitiva daría vueltas hasta formar un agujero en el piso.

—Sí no quieres lo entenderé…

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Exclamó la chica observándolo, haciendo que se asustara por cómo se acercó a él— ¡Mi respuesta es un sí! —Le respondió para luego abrazarlo— ¡Es obvio porque te amo tonto! —El chico la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa, cuando se separaron, éste colocó el anillo en el dedo de Touko y luego se besaron.

—Hubieras visto tu expresión, enserio, la guardaré por siempre en memoria —Manifestó Touya riéndose a más no poder.

—No hagas que cambie de idea, no quiero que nuestros hijos se enteren de mi nada romántica reacción —Le manifestó enojada.

—¿Hi-hijos? —El chico se sonrojó un poco ante eso, no esperaba que sacara ese tema de conversación.

—Por supuesto, nos casaremos ¿no? Tendremos muchos hijos, ya hemos practicado mucho como hacerlos —Le manifestó Touko en tono de broma, algo así como una pequeña venganza de su parte por burlarse de su reacción, y vaya que había funcionado porque Touya se había tornado muy penoso y nervioso.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** omg, enserio, por fin he podido escribir algo ;n; he tenido problemas de Internet y bueno, no sé creo que eso me quita más la inspiración xD éste capítulo se me ocurrió hoy, como verán esta historia está CASI llegando a su fin xD en menos de 10 capítulos concluyo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo :3 nos leemos en el siguiente~


	59. Celebrar

**Número de palabras:** 328.

* * *

 **Celebrar.**

 _Los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas._

* * *

Al enterarse, las amigas de Touko se sintieron tan entusiasmadas por la noticia de que se casaría con Touya, incluso sacaron una lista de todo lo que necesitarían para su boda. La chica jamás se sintió tan llena de ideas y papeles encima, ni siquiera en su nuevo trabajo en una empresa de producción.

—Esta boda será aún mejor que todas las que se hayan visto en películas —Dijo Kotone con mucho entusiasmo sacando una de sus miles de revistas de bodas.

—Vamos, chicas, no exageren —Dijo Touko más tranquila que las demás.

—Serás la primera en casarse de todas nosotras, es justo que nos sintamos más entusiasmadas —Explicó Haruka— Ya verás, diseñaré el mejor vestido de bodas que hayas visto.

—Yo me encargaré de la fiesta de bodas, debe ser en un lugar grande, seguro tendrás varios invitados —Se ofreció Hikari como organizadora de fiestas.

—En la iglesia central es el mejor lugar donde se realizan las bodas grandes, debe ser allí,

la decoración también es importante —Menciono Mei.

—Chicas —Intentó llamar Touko.

—¡No se olviden del pastel! Como irá mucha gente debe ser uno muy grande —Recordó Bianca muy sonriente— Además de las bebidas y comida que habrá en la fiesta.

—Chicas… —Insistió Touko.

—¿Y dónde será la luna de miel? —Preguntó Kotone.

—¡Chicas! —Exclamó Touko haciendo que todas se callaran y la miraran— Por fin —Dijo Touko cansada—. No tienen por qué armar algo tan grande, enserio, todo podemos hacerlo con calma… Además, quiero que mi luna de miel sea en Alola —Les dijo emocionada por la idea.

—¡Oh, sí escuché que es un lugar muy bueno para una luna de miel! —Exclamó Haruka, enseguida Touko terminó escogiendo gran variedad de cosas con sus amigas para la boda.

Mientras que por su lado, bueno los amigos de Touya sólo decidieron celebrar con bebidas en su casa y ver un buen partido de futbol.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! Bueno en mi país aún no ha llegado el año nuevo, pero en varios si (?) No tengo mucho que decir, aprovecho que me llegó el internet para poder publicar este cap x3


	60. El gran día

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de éste fanfic.

 **Número de palabras:** 584.

* * *

 **El gran día.**

 _Ellos sabían que no era el final, era el comienzo de otro capítulo_

* * *

Después de tantos preparativos, compras, diferencias entre los padres de los novios, el día por fin había llegado. Touko se encontraba luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, lucía realmente hermosa, ella se miraba en el espejo y no podía creer que estaba a punto de casarse.

Aún recuerda aquél día en primavera en que conoció a Touya.

 _¿Son bonitas las Sakura, verdad?_

Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras hacia el chico que ahora sería su esposo. Era increíble, Touya siempre había sido alguien especial, desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió curiosidad, algo diferente y a la vez tan parecido a ella, alguien con quien podía conectar de una manera que sólo ellos podían entender.

Tampoco había sido tan fácil, comenzando con que Touko se sintió atraída por el profesor N mientras Touya era su amigo, y a la vez, enamorado de ella, la apoyó cuando estuvo triste. Luego de su confesión, Touko se sentía tan confundida como para darle una respuesta, y al final ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él, al ser novios, en la escuela estaban muy acostumbrados a verse siempre, cuando comenzaron la universidad la distancia era un poco problemática, por no decir que una de las compañeras de Touya, Blue, intentó algo con él.

Tantas cosas habían pasado, tanto como amigos como pareja, y ahora que pasaban al otro capítulo, se sentía muy emocionante y nervioso, no era porque dudase de su decisión, para nada, éste era todo un sueño hecho realidad para Touko, su madre le dijo que era normal, que también lo sintió cuando se casó con su padre, pero al momento de entrar en el altar, todo sería diferente.

Y así fue.

Cuando ella entró, pudo ver a su prometido Touya esperándola al final, el chico no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía en aquél vestido, ella se lo iba a mostrar antes, pero sus amigas se lo impidieron, diciendo que era de mala suerte, además, el sentimiento sería mejor el propio día de la boda, y sí, así fue.

No pudo evitar pensar en cuando la conoció.

A pesar de darse cuenta tarde, a Touya le empezó a gustar Touko casi al instante, ella siempre fue y será su primer amor, la única que siempre pudo hacerlo sentir de una manera tan diferente, ambos se complementaban con cada una de sus diferencias y cosas en común.

Cuando Touko estuvo a su lado, él le susurró lo hermosa que se veía, ella sonrió y le dijo que él también se veía muy apuesto. Entonces la ceremonia prosiguió…

—Touko Howaito, ¿acepta a Touya Burakku como su esposo?

—Acepto.

—Touya Burakku, ¿acepta a Touko Howaito como su esposa?

—Acepto.

Y entonces después de ser declarados como marido y mujer, Touya apartó el velo de la cara de la novia y se besaron. Todos los invitados se encontraban muy animados, familiares, amigos de la escuela, universidad, trabajo, incluso algunos profesores (incluyendo N, su esposa e hijo) habían ido. Si había sido una gran ceremonia, tuvieron una gran fiesta. Bailaron, bebieron y comieron a montones, era algo que no se olvidaría jamás, las fotografías en el álbum lo decían todo.

A la mañana siguiente, se fueron de luna de miel a Alola.

Sonrieron mientras se tomaron de las manos y el avión despejaba.

Sabían que esa no era el final de su historia, sino el comienzo de otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡No puedo creer que tengo 3 meses sin actualizar!... DX que horror, hoy por fin es que me pude colocar a escribir, o más bien por fin mi imaginación ayudó un poco x.x bueno queridos lectores, les doy muchas gracias por su apoyo en el transcurso de éste fic, sus comentarios siempre me animaron a seguir escribiendo :) pero el gran día a llegado, éste es el final (que cosas justo el capítulo cuenta con un título parecido). Y bueno, con poco de suspenso con "el comienzo de otro capítulo de su historia" xD su historia de amor seguirá en mi mente ya que yo amo ésta pareja, puede que un día escriba algo más sobre ellos, pero lo dudo por mi tiempo y poca inspiración, pero siempre los amaré :). Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de leer aquí, sin más que decir, me despido!


End file.
